Harry Potter-Dracula and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Instead of Harry being adopted into the Dursley family, Harry was taken to Hotel Transylvania by Mavis to be adopted and loved. However, he must still learn magic for being half wizard, half vampire. So, when he goes to attend to Hogwarts, he will be going with his zing, Winnie, and he makes some friends in the process. What will happen to him in his first year in Hogwarts?
1. Mavis takes Harry

Mavis was happily flying around Britain, finding rather fun since she turned 119 years old. She was in her bat form, enjoying herself. However, her fun was sort lived when she began to hear some sort of motorcycle sound and she looked, seeing a giant man on a flying bike holding a baby in his arms. Curious on why, she began to fly after the two but was finding it somewhat hard to keep up.

* * *

Mavis landed on a roof and was panting from all the traveling. However; what caught her eyes was three people in front of a door. She got closer and noticed that there was an old man with this crazy long beard, an old women who wore a green outfit, and the giant man who look like he was half giant, half human. Then, she noticed them leaving the baby that was once in the arms of the small giant at the front step of the house with a letter. Then, the three began to leave and when they were out of sight, Mavis landed in front of the door and transformed back to her vampire form.

She looked closely at the baby and deciding that the baby was better off with her, she grabbed the infant and went to hide. She goes to her back and pulls out a metal head of one of the armor suits from her home; Hotel Transylvania.

The head began to talk "Ah, Miss Mavis. What is it that you require from the Hotel?"

"Tell my father to send the hotel taxi here at Private Drive, Britain. And tell him; I've got a baby orphan in my possession." Mavis instructed the metal head.

* * *

Dracula was still getting used to the fact that Mavis was no long with him. Ever since she left to explore the human world a year ago, he was always feeling lonely except for the staff of the hotel. However, since it was the off season, Drac had invited his friends: Frank, Murry, Griffin, Wayne, Wanda, and Eunice. However, there wasn't much to do. However, just when Drac was called it quits and the guest wanted to leave in the Hotel Taxi, Drac noticed the taxi was gone.

"Guards!"

A suit of armor came to them and saluted "Yes, sir?"

Drac looked at the suit of armor "Why is the Hotel Taxi gone!?"

The armor man saluted again "We received an order from Miss Mavis that she requested a ride back."

Drac was happy that Mavis had made contact but one thing made him curious: why would she need the hotel taxi when she could fly?

"Why did she need the hotel taxi?" Drac began to make a conclusion and began to panic "Is my blood orange hurt? Did something bad happened to her!?"

The suit of armor managed to calm Drac down "No sir. She requested it when she found an baby orphan being placed in front of a house on Private Drive, Britain. She cannot carry the baby back to the Hotel so she requested the taxi. As we currently speaking, it is making its way to her and she will be back here in three hours, two just before sunrise."

Drac sighed and was curious on why Mavis is bring back a human baby here. So, he went to tell his friends of the situation.

* * *

3 hours later...

The hotel taxi arrived and Drac was the first to arrive with the housekeeping witches. The taxi parks in front of the hotel's front door and the driver opened the door and Mavis walks out, holding the little baby Harry in her arms. She gives, almost unwillingly, the baby to the witches and they took the baby to the medical wing for examination. Drac approached Mavis and hugged her.

"Mavey Wavey, when did you get a baby?"

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad!" Mavis whines in protest "Dad, I found these strange people leaving the baby in front of this house. They were oddly dressed, like they were wearing robes."

"Robes?"

"Yes." Mavis confirmed and Drac began to smile.

"My little blood orange, what you saw was three wizards putting the baby, who could probably be a wizard too, in a mortal family." Drac informed Mavis what she saw.

Mavis began to smile at the news and hugged her father in happiness. In all honest truth, Mavis hoped that, in case that the baby was a mortal, she would be able to turn that baby into a vampire. But learning that the baby was a wizard, she could still turn that baby into a vampire and the baby could be half wizard, half vampire. After explaining her father what she planned to do with the baby, they began to walk to the medical wing.

* * *

As they began to arrive at the medical bay, they heard "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS SOMETHING IN THE SCAR ON HIS FOREHEAD!?" and Mavis had ran up ahead and when they arrived, they see Wanda was being calmed down by Wayne, the Witches were at a lost, Frank and Griffin were able to keep the baby from waking up from Wanda's earlier shout. Mavis flew over to the baby and looked at one of the witches.

"What is wrong? Is the scar infected? Did something back happened?" Mavis continued guessing at random.

One of the witches raised her hand to stop Mavis "We were running some scanning spells from old magical spell books that are in the library and found something... that shouldn't even exist anymore... in his scar." the witch explained while looking at the baby with a sad expression.

At that moment, Dracula burst in and came to Mavis' side "What's in the baby's scar?"

"Something that apparently shouldn't exist." Mavis replied with unease while staring at the baby. Deep inside her, she was getting this weird feeling of affection towards the baby like she wanted something to help the baby. _'Maybe it is love? That motherly feeling to care for such a young one?'_ She thought to herself.

" **WHAT!?** "

Mavis snapped back in reality when she heard her dad's voice boomed. That, alone, woke the baby up and it began to cry. All the females looked at the baby and it was Mavis who picked up the baby and began to sing a little lullaby. The baby's crying stopped and began to fall back to sleep. Drac smiled while Wanda was smiling proudly to see Mavis caring for a young one so lovely.

"Mavis, take the child to your room and care for it there since it has grown a bond to you." Mavis' father suggested.

Mavis left without saying another word. She was happy that she could care for the baby. Drac began to talk to his magic experts to see what could be done for the present situation.


	2. Adoption

3 days later...

Mavis was in her bed, holding onto her new baby. She still hasn't learned of the baby's name but she knew she will find out. Her father had told Mavis what was the baby's current situation. Mavis was angry at the fact that the baby was this 'Horcrux' and was even more angry by hearing what it is purpose and how to create one. And the infant has been little trouble, if not at all. The infant loved being in Mavis' arms as well as Wanda's, somewhat nervous in anyone else though, especially Eunice due to her poor skills of babysitting.

She was woken when she heard the door open and sees Drac coming inside. She groaned and got up to look at her vampire father.

"What is it Dad?" Mavis asked with some annoyance. Ever since Dracula had Mavis keep the baby, those two were almost inseparable. Mavis was being somewhat overprotective to the infant and allowed Drac hold the baby on some occasions.

Dracula cleared his throat and smiled warmly "The specialists are here to see the baby, Mavey Wavey."

Mavis groaned again "Stop calling me that. I'm not a kid anymore. Just don't call me that in front of the guests and please just address me as Mavis."

Dracula frowned, he enjoyed calling her by her childhood nicknames "Bu- Oh, alright Mavis." He stated before adding "Just remember, don't interrupt the ritual."

Mavis rolled her eyes "I won't interrupt your ritual."

Dracula mentally sighed and Mavis grabbed the baby and both began to head down to the lobby.

* * *

When the two arrived to the lobby, they see Wayne, Wanda, and Frank alongside these weird creatures, known as Goblins. Wayne and Frank were here since they knew that, in case, Mavis would probably be trouble should she interrupt the ritual so they were to help Drac and the entire hotel staff in preventing Mavis from reaching to the ball room where the ritual will be taking place. Wanda was there to watch over the werewolf pups and help in caring for the infant.

The goblins looked at them and instantly noticed the infant and smiled as the leader spoke for them "Ah, the child of James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter." He looks at Mavis "The baby you hold, Mavis of the House of Dracula, is Harry James Potter of the House of Potter." The goblin began to fiddle with his fingers "Count Dracula, this infant is well known in the Wizard World as well as in every single society aside the mortal society."

Dracula raised an eyebrow "Why is this one infant so famous?"

The goblin chuckled and smiled "Count Dracula, just before the House of Potter was almost wiped out, it is said that this baby managed to somehow survive the Dark Lord himself, Voldemort. No one knows how but this boy disappeared shortly after the incident. I take it that you found him and brought him here?"

Mavis shook her head "No, I recovered little Harry when I saw these three wizards placing him in front of a house on Private Drive."

The Goblin began to drew a curious look "I wonder why wizards would do that..."

Drac shook it off "Can you take the darkness of the Horcux out of his scar now?"

The goblin eagerly nodded and snapped his fingers and the other goblins left to go start making the preparations and Mavis handed the baby to Wanda. Mavis went to her room.

* * *

5 hours later...

Mavis was locked in her room. The windows were sealed shut and the door was locked and blockaded from the other side with a single suit of armor outside. Suits of Armor and Gargoyles were positioned on all possible route to the ball room. And, since there is only one entrance in; Drac, Frank, and Wayne were positioned there. The goblins are just about done putting the runes around and on the baby Harry. Wanda watched from away as well as the Werewolf Pups. They were behaving rather well and Wanda was caring for her newest daughter among all the sons, Winnie. By age exact, she is just about Harry's age.

She was caught by surprise when the leader of the Goblins came to her "We are about to start. The process should last about 30 minutes to 1 hour of progress but be there to keep the child under control."

Wanda nodded and the Goblins began to start. When they began to chant, the baby began to wake up and cry out in pain and agony.

Mavis was in her room when she began to hear the baby crying. She felt the urge to head down to the ball room to save her baby from the pain but she managed to show resistant. About 50 minutes of the continues crying of Harry finally snapped her. She made a dash to the door and began to open it, remembering that it was locked and it was blockaded. So, she did the most logical thing.

She ripped the door opened, break down the blockade, and began to head down to the ball room. The suit of armors alerted Drac and his pals of Mavis' approach and all the suit of armors and gargoyles all began to attack Mavis with nonlethal ways, like trying to grab her and pin her down. But none of the force couldn't stop the snapped vampire. The witches went in to stop her by using their magic to pin her down. It lasted for 5 minutes before Mavis got out of their magical grip and managed to outrun them and when she came to the hallway to the ballroom, she began to fly to the door, only to be interrupted by Drac. Dracula managed to push Mavis back and she streak to a halt on one side of the hallway.

"My blood orange, you must calm down."

Mavis let out a vampiric roar at Drac and began to charge forward. Drac grabbed her and tried his best to hold her at bay but he was being pushed. Frank and Wayne came to the rescue and began to help hold off Mavis. They managed to push Mavis back and she came back. However, just before she made it to the three, the crying stopped and Mavis, really worried, ran towards the door, burst it open, and ran to Harry and began to cuddle him, holding his sleepy figure in her arms. The leader of the goblins came over, holding a crystal that held a dark shadow inside.

"The Horcrux has been removed from young Potter. All that remains now is the Adoption Potion. But, while we have already ready it, we require your blood sample, lady Mavis." The Goblin leader said while pulling out a vial that had the potion ready. Mavis nods and pulls her hand to her face and had one of her fangs bite into her flesh and drip a little blood inside that turns the potion color to red "Have young Harry drink this and he will become half wizard, half vampire. I will give you the detailed results from the transformation. But now you will not just be his mother, you will also BIOLOGICALLY. So young Harry will have two mothers and the blood wards around him will be restored."

Mavis nods and grabs the vial and has Harry drinks it. When Harry finished drinking it, Mavis hands it back and both Mavis and Harry left for Mavis' room to sleep.

* * *

During the sleeping process, Harry began to undergo a change in appearance. Any hair he grew in the future would change to the exact black hair that Mavis has with some red color hair among the black, pulling out a little hidden DNA of Lily Potter. His eye color was still bright green. And coming out of Harry's mouth was a pair of two twin fangs. Dracula came into the room with a camera and took a picture of the two sleeping before walking away with the picture.


	3. The Zing

9 years later...

Inside Hotel Transylvania, there lived three vampires. The first one up among them was none other than Count Dracula himself. When Harry had turned 3 years old, Mavis had agreed that she was going to stay in the hotel to raise Harry away from prying wizard eyes. And it was no secret that a wizard guild, known as the Order of the Phoenix, was searching for the long lost Potter heir. Of course, when Mavis was told this by their goblin allies, the Goblins agreed to not inform the whereabouts of where Harry Potter-Dracula was now, no matter how much bribing was involved.

Dracula was now leaving to go to Mavis' room to wake her up. Mavis had grown some but not entirely and kept her teenage look. Mavis was getting used of being the mother of the young Harry Dracula. Speaking of him, he had his own room now and would sometimes go visit Mavis and may ask to sleep with her. And Mavis always did love his company.

Speaking of Harry, he had grown up some. His hair was sometimes wild due to James Potter's DNA. His hair was now as black as Mavis' and there were some highlights on his hair that was red. His eyes were still bright green and he had no glasses on. He had his fangs among his teeth. The goblins had detailed Harry and learn that he was rather unique among the other vampires. Harry had the combine powers of his Vampiric powers as well as the magical arts of a wizard. He was immune to sunlight but it does tickle him a bit. He is more resistant to garlic but can't take it too well. And he could be killed like any normal vampire.

Harry was more very smart with his wits, stronger than he appeared, and was a force to be feared when enraged. He was quite powerful in the magical arts, already knowing everything in the book from the witches' training. He also knew infiltration to the extreme with his ability to shift shape into a bat, a mouse, or other forms. He was also quite fast, a bit faster than Dracula in a running race. He also had a pure heart being and will fight for the forces of good any day.

Anyway... today was going to be about Harry's 10th birthday year. All of Harry's uncles, aunts, and best friends came to see it all go. Harry woke up to the smell of something delicious filling his nostrils. He immediately got up and went to his wardrobe and came out with him looking like a bit more normal. He wore black robes that had a cape and had black pants and black shoes. When Harry checked himself out, he had no shadow or reflection, so he physically checked them out. When he was confident, he began to make a rush to the dining room.

When he arrived at the front door, he halted and opened the door like a normal person and that is when I see everyone there and they shouted "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" and Harry gasped before smiling happily. He was immediately hugged by Mavis and he embraced her back and Mavis led Harry to the table for the food. There was pancakes, sausage, bacon, and (for the three vampires) blood.

They all ate the delicious food and that is when they moved to presents. Frank and Eunice gave Harry a small kid version of a guillotine. Harry liked it but Mavis, being a bit overprotected, said that it needed to be proof but Harry rolled his eyes. Murry gave Harry an old compass, which Harry thank. Griffin gave Harry a pair of glasses, should he need it when he grows up but it was entirely unnecessary. Then the witches gave Harry a small broomstick, which Harry tried it out and he was zooming all across the castle like a master. Dracula and Mavis knew the reason of his skills was because that Harry's former father, James Potter, was the best seeker in Quidditch at Hogwarts.

Finally, when they finally managed to convince Harry to return back to them and get off the broom, Wayne and Wanda gave the gift of blood candy items that Dracula and even Mavis once tried and loved. Harry accepted them with glee and put them away for later. When he was about to return to his mother and grandfather, he felt a tug and looked at this werewolf girl about his age. They two came into eye contact and everyone around saw it with their eyes. Harry's eyes sparkled pink for a split second before the werewolf girl's eyes did the same. Everyone, even Dracula, was shocked to see that the two kids, who aren't even older than 13, had just zinged in front of everyone.

The two immediately looked away and they were slightly blushing. The werewolf girl handed Harry a present, which he opened, and found a necklace with a miniature werewolf sculpture made of wood there. Harry smiled and held the werewolf's hands.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a smile.

The werewolf girl looked away and blushed "M-My name is W-Winnie."

"Winnie? What a cute name for a cute girl like you?"

Winnie looked at Harry "R-Really?"

Before Harry could reply, Mavis pulled Harry away as Wanda did to Winnie. Mavis, Drac, Wayne, and Wanda left the dining room to the room and went to Mavis' room and when they closed the doors, that is when things happened.

"Why did Harry and Winnie just zinged!?" Wayne shouted in complete shock.

Drac sighed "I was hoping that maybe this would have to wait until he was at least over 18 but it would seem that is not the case."

Wanda asked "What are we going to do now? Those two are now destined soul mates and will probably take every opportunity to be together."

Mavis sighed "As much as I hate to say it. Harry won't stop thinking of Winnie as she will of him. We'll have to get together more and more. Normally, I would overreact but this is something I lose my head over."

Drac smiled "My Mavey Wavey is growing up so fast."

Mavis blushed in embarrassment "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! What did we just talk about?"

"I'm sorry my dear, its a force of habit." Drac said with an innocent look.

"...Fine but let's discuss this further later." Mavis finished "We shouldn't be talking about this on Harry's birthday."

Everyone nodded and began to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hogwarts...

The headmaster of Hogwarts was pacing around in his office. Two to three years after Harry was left at the doorstep of the Dursley family, they only just realized that Harry was not with them at all. He had his aurors looking around for the young boy but no luck. Albus Dumbledore was looking for any possible leads and that is when he took noticed of something. A few days after Harry was dropped off, Romania had allowed the Goblins to set up a bank there and service without vampire or monster interference.

At first, Dumbledore thought nothing of it as just pure luck. However, when comparing facts, there might have been some sort of possibility. He grabbed a feather pen and began to write a letter to the Romania lord, Count Dracula.


	4. A Proposal from Hogwarts

The next day...

Dracula was minding his own business, helping out some costumers that were coming in. However, that is when an owl flew in carrying a letter. The letter was dropped into Dracula's hands before the owl left in a hurry to be outside. Dracula looked at the letter were curiousness and opens it to read it.

* * *

 _Dear Count Dracula,_

 _I have reason to believe that you have Mr. Harry James Potter in your possession. And if that is true, then by right under the law of the Ministry of Magic, you are to hand Mr. Potter back to our hands immediately. I will be coming over there on Sunday, during your hotel's off season. I will be coming with some of my Aurors' as a protection force on my part and, if necessary, an enforcement of the law. I will be expecting Harry there as well._

 _From the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Ablus Dumbledore_

* * *

Dracula paled and ran to the nearest suit of armor.

"What is it sir?" A suit of armor asked.

"Assemble my friends, Mavis, and Harry to the ball room and tell them that this is serious and cannot wait." Dracula ordered as the suit of armor saluted.

* * *

Later...

Everyone arrived at the ball room and they see Drac pacing around.

"Dad," Mavis called out with unease "what is the situation."

Drac stopped and held the letter out to them "Read this."

Everyone, one by one, began to read the letter and gasped in shock. It ended when Harry read it and he crushed it.

"No! I won't be taken away from my mom just because some old coot wants me to!" Harry shouted as he began to cry. Mavis went over to him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Shhh... don't worry, Mother won't let them take you away without a fight." Mavis cooed to her child.

"Yeah..." Wayne said before cheering "We won't let them take you away!"

Drac smiles "If they attempt it, Harry will flee to my father's castle and lay refuge with his great grandfather."

Harry nodded and Mavis smiled "Do not worry, they won't take you, that I promise."

Wanda added "And if things get bad, he can always take Winnie with him."

Wayne nodded and Harry smiled. His family is going to defend Harry from those who will take him away from his family until the end.

* * *

Later, on Sunday...

The Suits of Armor were all in the Lobby, ready to attack Dumbledore should he attempt to take Harry away. Gargoyles and Witches were there as well, ready to fight. Zombies were also ready to assist should things get out of hand. Outside of the Hotel, Dumbledore and his two aurors and others; Mad-Eye Moody, Kingston, Severus Snape, Hagrid, and Arthur Weasley, had arrived and landed on the ground with broomsticks (Motorcycle for Hagrid's case). Drac, Mavis, Harry, Frank, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin, and Murry arrived in the lobby and the lobby looked like normal expect for the extra suits of armor and the witches, as well as the Gargoyles, were hidden in the dark.

Dumbledore and his group got off their transportation and went inside. They see the group of monsters in front of them and they see Harry behind Mavis, trying to look shy. They did notice the changes on Harry, the ones (Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Severus) who had seen Harry when he was still an infant barely recognized him.

"Ah, so you did have Harry Potter with you, Lord Dracula." Dumbledore said, still holding in his shock "But the boy seems different than he was as an infant."

"I have you know that his name is now Harry Dracula, the son of my daughter Mavis." Dracula replied a bit harshly "He may have been adopted when he was still one by Mavis but he took the Adoption Potion, clearly shown that Mavis is now his biological mother, more than just adoptive."

Dumbledore looked at Moody, who was observing Harry compared with Mavis with his magical eye before looking at Dumbledore "He speaks true, Dumbledore. Most of Harry's features are similar to the vampire girl but his eyes still are like James and the red highlights in his hair are from Lily."

Kingston whispered at Dumbledore "If that is true, we cannot take the boy away from them. It is the wizard law."

Dumbledore began to stroke his beard. He had the feeling that Dracula wouldn't let them take Harry and now that there is proof that Harry is now with a family under the adoption potion law, they now had no right to take Harry away. Dumbledore began to think quickly, he still needed the boy but how now?

"Ah, I see..." Dumbledore said before looking at the Romania Count "What else have you done to Harry?"

"We removed the Horcrux in his scar." Dracula said.

The wizards began to speak among themselves, especially Dumbledore. The prophecy cannot come true without the Horcrux but maybe there was a way to change it with the forces of good still winning.

"From the report from a man from the Ministry, I cannot take young Harry. However..." Dumbledore looked at Mavis "I take it that you read the letter then?" Mavis nodded "Then you know what I propose."

"I know you want to take Harry to Hogwarts to learn magic. While the witches here have taught Harry some magic, I feel that Harry could still learn more. However, I will NOT send him to Hogwarts on your terms. I will send him on my terms." Mavis said while smirking as well as Drac.

Dumbledore sighed "Finally, where do we meet?"

"In the Ball Room. Only me, my dad, Uncle Wayne, Aunt Wanda, yourself, and any of you who are teachers of Hogwarts." Mavis replied before Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Severus came with Drac, Wayne, Wanda, and Mavis to the ball room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ball Room...

When the seven arrived to the ball room, the doors locked and the lights turned on. They went to one of the nearest tables and sat down on some chairs nearby and began to discuss the terms.

Dumbledore asked "So, what is your terms?"

"I still want Harry to be at Hogwarts to learn but I don't want him to be treated like a brat." Mavis says while looking at Severus "I know about your history with the Potters but if I hear from my son that you are being unfair to him or his fellow house mates, then I will personally come over to your office and teach you some manners." Mavis said while her killing intent was leaking, everyone feeling it "Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Severus said while he felt like he was face to face with Voldemort all over again.

"Alright. Second, I want Harry to go to school with Winnie." Mavis said.

"WHAT!?" Wayne and Wanda shouted in shock.

Mavis put her hands up "Hear me out." Wayne and Wanda looked at Mavis, not responding "I want Winnie to be with him at all times, that way that if someone is beating Harry up and nobody is taking action out of it and Harry doesn't want to confess, then Winnie can tell her parents and that way we can be informed. She doesn't need to take part in classes since she is not a wizard, but she could learn some things like potion brewing or some more things than a normal werewolf can learn."

"That... is actually a good idea." Wayne said while looking at Wanda, who nodded. "Alright, Winnie can go. Besides, they are zinged together. Their fates are literally tied together."

Dumbledore nodded "Anything else?"

"Nothing I can think of. But I will warn you that Harry does require blood on each day since he is half vampire." Mavis explained.

"Then we are in an agreement." Dumbledore said while getting up and shaking hands with Mavis.

The wizards left the hotel and began to head to Britain, waiting for next year to happen to allow Harry to come to Hogwarts.


	5. Apologies

**I'm sorry for not making new chapters but I'm a bit... unstable at the moment. I've been distracted with some things approaching my way so it'll take me longer for making stories so I am sorry for making you all wait. But what is going on is too important so please, I hope you understand where I'm coming from. But do not worry, I have not forsaken the story and once everything is calm and normal, I promise I'll get back to it.**


	6. Getting Equipment and Buying a Wand

One year later...

Harry was getting ready to leave the hotel for once in his life. The only times when he ever left was when he was going hunting. But no, this time he was going to go on a train ride to Hogwarts, a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. His training on magic was impressive enough, especially some of his spells were the level of masters. But he still had to go to school.

Harry put on his normal clothes before there was a knock on the door "Who is it?"

" _It's me._ " Mavis' voice said behind the door before it opened up "Are you ready for school?"

Harry went to Mavis and hugged her "I'm going to miss you guys."

Mavis hugged him back "I know. But don't worry, tomorrow will be the day where you go to Hogwarts. Today is the day we get your school things."

Harry leaves the embrace "Alright, let's get going."

Mavis nods and went to the lobby, seeing Drac and everyone (besides the werewolf family, which confused him) and said their goodbyes before Drac and his fellow vampires transformed into their bat form and took off.

Speaking of bat form, Harry's bat form eye color was green color, unlike his mother's or grandfather's. He was still black and he was pretty fast.

* * *

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron. The reason as to why Mavis and Dracula didn't burn in the sunlight was because they were wearing bracelets that were enchanted to allow both vampires to be out in the sunlight. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they went into a alley with no one around and returned to their human forms. Then, they walked right into the pub and that is when a man asked if they want a drink but the offer was refused.

However, when they went to the back of the pub, they see Wayne, Wanda, and Winnie looking like humans. The reason was that they were wearing bracelets that the goblins gave them to the werewolf family due to werewolves being shunned by wizard society. Upon looking at Harry, Winnie jumped at him and tackled him to the ground.

"Harry, it is so good to see you!" Winnie said while hugging Harry.

Drac smiled "Alright, Winnie. Come along now, we have to help you and Harry get some things from Diagon Alley."

"But there is nothing here." Wayne said "We tried to get in but we don't know the password."

Harry used his Clairvoyance to look ahead of the wall and see that there was a hidden alley behind here.

"There is a secret entrance." Harry said when he stopped looking.

"I happen to know the password." They heard a grunt of a voice behind them.

They turned and see the half human, half giant being known as Hagrid. Hagrid took out his umbrella and tapped three bricks at one side of the brick figure of a trashcan then two across from the right of it. When he finished, the bricks began to move on their own. They formed a small hole before forming a large archway.

"Welcome everyone," Hagrid before looking at the scene in front of them "to Diagon Alley."

Everyone looked at awe of this crowded place. Even Harry was barely able to contain his excitement now that he was here.

'Maybe being a wizard isn't so bad?' Harry thought in his mind. Then something occurred in his mind and he looked at Hagrid "Wait a sec. Why are you even here?"

Hagrid coughed to clear his voice "Well, Professor Dumbledore sent me in case you do not know how to enter into Diagon Alley to get Harry and Winnie their materials for first years."

Drac rolled his eyes _'Probably Dumbledore just wants to keep an eye on Harry. I wouldn't be surprised if he was doing that.'_ He began to think about something else _'Come to think about it... Why is Dumbledore wanting to keep an eye on Harry in the first place?'_

"Where do we go first?" Harry asked, looking around with a smile.

Hagrid replied "I would say to go to Gringotts and retrieve some money from the vaults. Come to think about it, Dumbledore also sent me there as well to retrieve an item."

Mavis shrugged "Alright, if you say so."

* * *

The group arrived at Gringotts, they were completely ignored from wizards but Harry did eyed some things around shops. When they entered, they instantly noticed a row of desks that end with a desk at the farthest. The group walked over to the goblin and the goblin looked at them.

Hagrid was the first to speak up "Mr. Harry Potter-Dracula would like to make a withdraw."

The goblin looked at Harry "And which vault would that be? The Potter vault or the Dracula vault?"

"The Potter vault." Harry replied, not noticing that Mavis and Dracula were looking at him.

The goblin asked once more "And does Mr. Harry Potter-Dracula have his key?"

"Oh," Hagrid said before looking into his pockets "got it here somewhere... Ha!" Hagrid pulled out a small key and gave it to the goblin "There is a little devil." Hagrid leaned in to whisper to the goblin but due to sensitive hearing from the vampires and the werewolves, they could hear him say " _Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which._ "

Hagrid backed off and everyone sees the goblin holding a letter "Very well." The goblin stated in complete seriousness.

* * *

The group was separated, being on some sort of transport with another goblin driving alongside Harry, Hagrid, Mavis, and Winnie, came to a stop.

"Vault 687." The goblin said as he gets off the transportation with Mavis and Harry floating off the transportation and the goblin turned to Hagrid "Lamp please."

Hagrid grabbed the lamp and gave it the goblin, who began to walk over to the vault. Hagrid and Winnie got off and walked to the goblin, who stopped in front of the vault "Key please."

Hagrid took the lamp and gave the key to the goblin, who walked closer to the vault and opened the hidden lock slide and began to unlock the vault. When the vault completely unlocked, the vault opened and everyone looked in and gasped. Mavis and Winnie had an awe-struck look on their face as they see all sorts of wizard money, most of it was gold-looking. Harry was shocked and surprise to see so much and Hagrid grinned.

"Didn't think your mom and dad left you with nothing, did ya?" Hagrid asked. "The gold ones are known as galleons, the silver ones are sickles, and the bronze ones are knuts."

The goblin looked at Harry "If you want, Mr. Potter-Dracula, we could move all of your family currency with your Dracula family currency."

Harry nods and the group got back on the transport after Harry got a big amount of the wizard money.

* * *

"Vault 713." The goblin said as they arrived.

Mavis got out like everyone else "What's in there."

Hagrid replied "Classified stuff, Ms. Mavis. Hogwarts business."

"Stand back!" The goblin said as he raised his finger and began to run it down the door. A series of clicks were heard inside and when the vault opened, there was a sole light source shining on some sort of wrapped up bag. Hagrid went in and grabbed the thing before putting it away.

"Best not to mention this to anybody." Hagrid advised to the group.

* * *

Later...

Harry Potter-Dracula was going over his checklist as Hagrid was carrying his and Winnie's materials.

"I still need... a wand." Harry said.

"A wand?" Hagrid asked before pointing at a store "You got to go to Olivanders, the wand shop. There is no place like it. I'll be back though, I need to get something else."

Harry went inside with Mavis, Dracula, and Winnie. When they got inside, they see all sort of box containers.

"Hello?" Harry called out.

They heard some sort of sliding and they looked, seeing an old man on a sliding ladder. He looked at them but then his gaze fell upon Harry before smiling "I wondered when I'll be seeing you, Mr. Potter."

Mavis spoke up "Dracula. Harry Dracula. He's my son since 11 years ago, shortly after the death of his wizard parents. Now, he is my son."

"Ah." The old man said "That explains his new features." The man gets down from the ladder and walks over to them "Olivander, the wand maker."

Dracula stepped up first "Count Dracula of Hotel Transylvania."

Olivander nodded "I've heard much from you, Dracula. Tell me, does your father still think of us as humans or does he now know the difference betweem wizards and witches and humans."

Dracula sighed "He still has a hard time believing."

Olivander began to get down from his ladder and began to wave his hand around, looking around the boxes while speaking to Harry "Seems only yesterday when your mother and father came in here, buying their first wands." Olivander finally stopped and grabbed a box and brought it to Harry "Here we are..." He opened the box, grabbed the wand, and gave it to Harry, who held it in confusion until Olivander spoke again "Give it a wave."

Harry nodded and waved the wand. Suddenly, a series of boxes began to fly out of their position and everyone looked at the destruction. Harry put the wand down in front of Olivander, who stated "Apparently not." and began to go somewhere else and retrieved another box "Perhaps this?" Olivander asked while grabbing the wand inside and gave it to Harry. Harry waved it once more and something made of glass and both Drac and Mavis had a look of shock while Winnie held her ears of the explosion. "No, no, definitely not!"

Olivander got down and went to a far back "No matter..." He went to the view where he was in the shadows. He pulled out a box and looked at it before whispering " _I wonder..._ "

Olivander looks at Harry before coming out. Drac and Mavis heard his whisper while Harry and Winnie looked at the old man as he took out the wand and gave it to Harry. Harry grabbed the wand and suddenly, a light appeared above Harry's head as his hair was being blown by some unknown force and the surroundings were effected as Harry began to feel warm while touching it.

"Curious..." They heard Olivander said to mostly himself "Very curious..."

"What's curious?" Harry asked with an innocent and misunderstanding tone.

Olivander looked at Harry "I remember every wand I sold, Mr. Dracula. It so happens that the phoenix, who's tail feather residences in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you are destined for this wand, when its' brother gave you that scar."

Dracula and Mavis had a shocked expression while Harry had his own shock and surprise and Winnie began to hug Harry in sadness at the story.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked carefully.

Olivander replied with a dead serious tone "We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Dracula. It is not always clear why. But, I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names did great things too. Terrible, yes... but great."

Harry looked at his vampire grandfather and mother then looked at Winnie, who kept hugging him. The pair began to walk out of the store when they see Hagrid coming back with a owl cage and inside was a pure white owl "Harry, happy birthday!"

Harry came over to the owl and began to admire it and the group began to walk away, back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter took so long. I was working on some side projects and other important life stuff so I hope you did enjoy this chapter.**


	7. Dark History and the Hogwart's Express

Later that night...

Everything was alright, so far. However, not everyone was at peace. Harry was in his room, tossing and turning as he heard a women's screaming in the background and the sinister laughter of a man with cold and chilling voice. Harry opened his eyes and shot up, noticing that he was sweating from the dark dream he had just bare witness. He needed answers on why he was having these strange dreams so he went to the one person he knew that could help him.

And that person was none other than Hagrid. He opened the door, silently made way downstairs, and just when he was about to ask the owner to where Hagrid's room was at, he sees Hagrid at a table with Mavis, Dracula, Wayne, and Wanda. Winnie must still be in her room, unaware about this meeting. Harry wanted answers so he transformed into a mouse and went to eavesdrop on the conversation between the five.

"...and that is why I don't want to talk about it. I'm not even sure if it is the true." Hagrid said to his four monster pals.

Mavis began to give him the batty pout face "Please tell us whatever you know Hagrid. We need to know what happened to Harry's parents. As his mother, I have the right to know."

The others nodded in agreement and Hagrid sighed before looking dead serious "Alright. Understand this, you lot, because this is most important." The monsters began to listen closely "Not all wizards are good. However, some years ago, there was this dark wizard who was the worst of the worst. He was very powerful and he recruited dark wizards into his army as well as many other dark beings. Creatures like giants, spiders, werewolves, sometimes even rogue vampires, joined this Dark Lord. His name was..." Hagrid had purposely cut himself.

Mavis and the others were on the stand of their seats "Well?"

"His name was..." Hagrid did it again. He coughed softly "Apologies, its' not easy to say in public. The fear in the name alone is great."

"Can't you write it down then?" Dracula suggested in semi-annoyance.

Hagrid waved his hand in disapproval "No, it can't be written." Hagrid sighed "Alright. Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Wayne asked and Hagrid immediately gestured him to quiet it.

"Do not speak it out loud." Hagrid warned them "It was dark times. Voldemort started gathering followers back then, and brought death to all who opposed him."

"What does this have to do with Harry's wizard parents?" Wanda asked with curiosity.

"Harry's wizard parents were two of those many who opposed Voldemort." Hagrid confessed "Nobody lived once he decided to kill them." Everyone began to have a look of horror and shock "Nobody... Not one... except Harry."

"Voldemort tried to kill... my son?" Mavis asked, cringing at the thought of a baby watching their parents dying in front of them.

"Yes..." Hagrid said silently "That cut on his forehead. That ain't no ordinary cut. A mark like come from a curse but an evil curse."

"What happened to Voldemort after that?" Dracula asked.

Hagrid looked at them "Well... some say he died. Nope, I reckon he is still out there somewhere, too tired to carry on. But something about Harry stopped Voldemort that night. That is why Harry is so famous in the wizard world, that is why everyone knows his name. He is the Boy Who Lived."

Harry couldn't take it much anymore and he scurried out of sight and transformed into his human form and went back to his room. When he arrived, he began to think about what he just heard and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning...

Harry had arrived at the train station with Dracula, Mavis, Wayne, Wanda, and Winnie. Both Harry and Winnie had their tickets and were trying to find a way to the station 'Platform 9 3/4'. Hagrid had left rather early, saying that he needed to get the 'item' back to Hogwarts immediately and he said his goodbyes. As they were looking, careful to not draw too much attention, they began to hear calling out the same platform name they were looking for.

So, the family of monsters followed the family until they crossed. The mother of these five children looked at the family of monster and instantly noticed the fangs on Dracula, Mavis, and Harry. The mother had a mad expression.

"Now, just what are three vampires doing here of all places?" The mother asked cautiously.

Mavis replied with a glare "I have you know that my son is half vampire, half wizard, and he is attending Hogwarts with Professor Dumbledore's permission. And even though his friend, Winnie, isn't even a wizard, she is going with him to protect him from bullies and such."

The eldest of these sons spoke first "Mom, we don't have time for this."

The eldest ran into a wall and disappeared behind it. The other two sons ran the same way. Harry, not wanting to be late, rushed into the wall and appeared in a new area in the train station. He moves away from the magic enchanted wall and just in time to see Winnie come through followed by the other monsters. When they went to the boarding stairs, Mavis kissed his cheeks before both he and Winnie boarded the train and was on their merry way.

* * *

Harry and Winnie eventually find a place for them to take a seat at and both of them sat down on the seats. Both were quite conformable together, not really caring if they had no personal space. Normally, for their age, this would be shown as awkward and not normal but these two were zinged, so this felt normal for them. They were taught and tried to survive without their parents since they had to be prepared to go to Hogwarts.

Winnie, however, was unable to show her werewolf form at all, which was actually a bit awkward but at least she was able to do so at night on the grounds. And unlike Harry, who is going to be taking a lot of magic classes, Winnie had to stick with some no magic classes like Potions. However, her solution was going to be solved a bit later because Olivander had said that, even though she is not a wizard, he would be making a special wand to allow her to utilized magic.  
They were interrupted when they heard the door opened and they see the young boy that was with the mother they met earlier.

"Hey," The boy greeted "everywhere else is taken. Can I sit here?"

"Uh... sure? What about you, Winnie?" Harry asked her best friend.

Winnie nodded "Yeah, come and join us."

"Thanks." The boy sat down across from them until he held a hand out to them "Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you."

Harry shook the hand "Harry Dracula and this is my zing, Winnie Werewolf."

Ron looked at Winnie "Werewolf?"

Winnie nodded and she tapped her bracelet and her disguised dropped, showing her true self, before she activated the charm on her bracelet to hide her werewolf form behind the human look.

"One question." Ron asked, looking at Harry "Actually, two questions. The first question is; what's a zing?"

Harry was the first to answer "A zing is a special feeling a vampire feels when meeting his or her soulmate, the person they will spend entirety with. And you can only zing once."

"Oh," Ron began to look at the two with a bit of awkwardness "and my second question is; are you the famous Harry Potter?"

Winnie growled at the mention of that name and Harry had a disappointing expression "I prefer not to be called that. My full name is Harry James Potter-Dracula, but I prefer Harry Dracula. And don't you ever call me that again."

Ron had a sweatdrop coming down his face "So, is it true that your grandfather is the Count Dracula of Romania. The same one that goes 'blah, blah, blah'."

Harry chuckled "Yes, Count Dracula is my grandfather, BIOLOGICALLY, if I may add. And he doesn't say 'blah, blah, blah'. He only says that when he claims that he doesn't."

That is when they began to hear the trolley coming up to them. Of course, Harry could eat it but he rather not but I bought some stuff from it anyway. Some went to Ron, some went to Winnie (luckily, she learned how to control her sugar rush), and Harry didn't take much.

However, that is when they see a girl open the door to them.

"Have any of you seen a frog? A boy named Neville lost one." The girl asked.

"Excuse me," Harry said politely while staring at the girl "but it is rude to burst in like you own the place. And no, we did not see a frog."

The girl looked at Harry with a rude expression "How disappointing. Anyway, we all are allowed to wander around the train except for the front of it." The girl sat down next to Ron "My name is Hermione Granger," she looked at Harry "and you are?"

"Harry. Harry Dracula." Harry calmly replied, despite the rudeness of half ignored the question from earlier.

Winnie replied, growling softly from the rudeness from Hermione "My name is Winnie."

"And my name is Ron Weasley." Ron added.

"Charmed." Hermione stated, making her sound like she didn't care for Ron's name. She got up and walked towards the door before opening it to add to them "Better get your robes on. We will be at Hogwarts in half an hour."

Hermione left them by closing the door. Harry and Winnie didn't like her that much, that much they knew. But Ron was somewhat the opposite. The three shrugged and went to go get robes.


	8. The Sorting

The Hogwarts Express was coming to a stop. Everyone had put on wizard or witches robes and got off the train. Everyone could hear a loud voice calling out "First years! Gather around me! Come now, don't be shy!"

Harry and Winnie smiled, knowing just who was calling out. Harry, Winnie, and Ron got off the train together and they went to the source of the loud voice, who was none other than Hagrid. Harry and Winnie went to go greet him while Ron was sightseeing.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry greeted with a bow.

Hagrid smiled at the two "Hello Harry."

Ron, who heard Hagrid, turned to look at him with awe "Whoa…"

Hagrid chuckled silently before waving his hand "First years, come along! Follow me!"

The first years began to walk away, following the halfblooded giant.

* * *

The first years were in boats that were making their way to Hogwarts, Hagrid leading them. When they see Hogwarts, they were all in awed by the beauty of the giant looking castle. Harry and Winnie thought that this magical school could be on par with the Hotel. Speaking of them; Harry, Winnie, and Ron were in one boat together and they were taking in the view very well.

"This place looks like it could rival the hotel." Harry said in awe.

Winnie nodded in agreement while Ron asked "What hotel?"

"My home: Hotel Transylvania. A place dedicated to monsters that seek safe haven." Harry stated while smiling, but it was small to hide it from anyone but Winnie. The group arrived at the port and they docked and just got out, Hagrid led them up the steps and then he pointed up the flight of stairs.

"Up there is Professor Mcgonagall. She will guide you from there. Now get going." Hagrid stated and the students began to travel up the stairs.

* * *

When they reached to the top of the stairs, they see a pair of doors closed with an old women in green robes standing in front of the doors, waiting for the first years to arrive.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The guessed old women known as Professor Mcgonagall greeted "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors to join your classmates but before you do take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

Ron looked at Harry, who rolled his eyes. He was taught and knew just about everything of Hogwarts.

 _'The old witch is talking about Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.'_ Harry thought as Professor Mcgonagall told the names in that very order. _'I despise Slytherin, I would go with Gryffindor.'_

"Now that you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end, all points will be counted and the house with the most points will get the house cu-" Mcgonagall said just before being interrupted by a cry.

"TREVOR!" A young boy shouted before grabbed the frog.

Mcgonagall looked down on the boy with some disgust. The boy began to walk back into the crowd.

Mcgonagall spoke once more "The sorting will begin momentarily."

Mcgonagall, with that being said, left the students to head inside and talk with the headmaster. Harry turned to Winnie and the two began to talk about how exciting they were but it was all interrupt when a boy spoke up.

"It's true then?" The boy asked as Harry, Winnie, and Ron looked at the boy "The rumors saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." The first years began to talk amongst themselves as Winnie began to softly growl at the boy but the boy kept talking, gesturing to the boys next to him "This is Crab and Goyle." He stared at Harry "I'm Malfoy," he walks over to the three "Draco Malfoy."

Ron snickered and tried not to laugh at the ridiculous name but it didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy. Malfoy looked at him "You think my name is funny, don't you? Don't really need to ask yours. Red hair and a handy down robe. You must be a Weasley." Malfoy looked from Ron to Harry "You will find that some wizard families are better than others." He looks at Ron "You don't want making friends with the wrong sort." Malfoy returns his gaze at Harry "I can help you there."

Malfoy offered a hand to Harry. Winnie looked ready to tear him to shreds if he dare hurt her zing. Harry looked at the hand before looking at Malfoy with a clear look of disbelief "I think I can tell from the wrong sort, thanks. And it's Harry Dracula, not Harry Potter."

Malfoy was about to reply but he was interrupted when he felt someone tap paper on his shoulder behind him and he looked, seeing Professor Mcgonagall standing there. Malfoy withdrew from Harry and Winnie had stopped growling but kept her nose ready for any sudden movement from Malfoy.

"We're ready for you now, follow me." Mcgonagall stated before she began to lead the first years to the hall, the doors opening up like it was set to automatic.

When all the first years began to group up inside the hall, they began to see it was very big. There were four tables, a bunch of different students, and there was a line of tables at the end of the hall. The first years looked around, as well as Harry and Winnie, clearly amazed at what they were seeing. It was more beautiful and breathe taking than ever. There were even floating candles.

They had finally arrived and see a chair with this weird looking hat. The first years stopped at the steps that led up to the chair. Mcgonagall pulled out a scroll and went next to the chair.

Mcgonagall started talking "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore has to say a few words."

Dumbledore began to get up and once he was standing, he began to talk "I have a few starting terms I wish to announce. First years, the dark forest is strictly forbidden. Also: our caretaker, Mr. Filch, asked me to remind you that the third corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds, to those who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He sat back down.

Mcgonagall opened the scroll and looked at the first year students "When I call your names, you will come forth, I shall put the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked at the scroll "Hermione Granger."

Hermione sighed and looked away for a bit before whispering to herself " _Oh no. Ok, relax._ "

Harry heard Ron whisper something in his ear but he didn't bother hearing what he had to say. Hermione sat on the chair and Mcgonagall put the hat on her head. The hat seemed to be muttering something before shouting " **GRYFFINDOR!** " and Hermione took the hat off her head while the crowd cheered for their newest addition. Hermione joined the table and sat down.

Mcgonagall looked at the scroll "Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy began to walk up the steps and sat in the chair. The moment the hat was set on his head, the hat called out " **SLYTHERIN!** " instantly, causing Malfoy to join his house, who were clapping likewise for the head of Slytherin, Severus Snape.

Mcgonagall looked at the scroll "Susan Bones."

The girl, Susan Bones, stepped up and sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head. The hat was muttering again and Harry looked over at Severus and sees another teacher. He began to feel a slight tingle in his scar but nothing harmful. Winnie noticed and before she could ask something, the hat called out " **HUFFLEPUFF!** " and Susan went to join the group there.

Mcgonagall looked at her scroll "Ronald Weasley."

Ron had a shock expression before heading up to sit down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head. The hat muttered some things, resulting Ron to look around a bit before the hat called out " **GRYFFINDOR!** " and Ron sighed with happiness while Gryffinder students, especially Ron's older brothers, cheered for him.

Mcgonagall looked at the scroll once again "Harry Potter."

This created a chain reaction. Dumbledore began to lean up, wanting to see what will happen. Many of the students began to talk amongst them and the teachers, especially Severus, began to look.

Harry didn't respond to the name. In order to show that he is no longer known as Harry Potter, he will respond only to his actual name. "Harry Potter!" He heard McGonagall call again and the same response.

Dumbledore knew what was happening and raised his hand "Apologies, Professor McGonagall. I have mistaken the name. The real name is Harry Dracula."

McGonagall sighed and called out "Harry Dracula."

Harry smiled and began to walk up, flashing his fangs in a grin at Dumbledore, who noticed it as well as some of the other teachers. The other houses were speaking amongst themselves even more, curious at the name of Harry Dracula of the House of Dracula.

Harry walked up to the chair and sat down on the chair. The sorting hat was placed on his head and that is when he began to hear a voice speaking in his head.

 _"Hmmm..."_ The Hat said telepathically _"Difficult, very difficult. Lots of courage, not a bad mind either, there is a lot of talent, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where should I put you?"_

Harry looked at the hat and replied in the same telepathic manner _"Not Slytherin, that is the one house I rather not join in my eternity of a life like mine."_

The hat spoke once more _"Not Slytherin, hey? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! And your nature to cause some misfit seems to make you a perfect Slytherin."_

 _"Yes, I'm sure. How about you put me in Gryffindor?"_ Harry suggested.

The hat began to think about it. Then, he called out " **GRYFFINDOR!** " and everyone in Gryffindor cheered in joy. Harry took the hat off and went to join Gryffindor. Dumbledore was clapping, as well as Hagrid and a few other teachers. Some of Gryffindor students were shouted "We got Harry!".

Mcgonagall looked at her scroll then had a puzzled look before calling out "Winnie Werewolf?"

Winnie walked up to the chair and sat down on it. The hat was placed on her head and after about a minute or two (to Harry, it felt like decades), the hat called out " **GRYFFINDOR!** " and Winnie took off the hat and went to sit next to Harry. Harry hugged her as Winnie did to Harry and they both looked very happy to be in the same house.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I had just updated thanks to an idea from someone that I never came up with. And I also noticed a hate comment about the 'I hate Slytherin' stuff. I am going to tell you, I have no grudge towards Slytherin. If anything, I; myself, would be a Slytherin type of guy but I wanted to story plot to have Harry and Winnie in Gryffindor since they are good hearted and are not like any member of Slytherin. Also, sorry for not updating. I'm working on the next chapter as I currently speak.**


	9. Feast and New Home

There was some sort of ringing tapping around the hall and that grabbed everyone's attention. Everyone turned to look at McGonagall, getting the attention of students and (unintentional) hurting both Harry and Winnie's ears. The reason why it was hurting Harry and Winnie's ears was because they had super hearing.

McGonagall called out "Your attention, please."

Everyone looked at the teacher's table and sees Dumbledore getting up "Let the feast… begin."

At that moment, the empty food trays were instantly filled with food. There was a loud sound of gasping in shock from all the first years and gasping of relief from other older year students. Harry and Winnie couldn't believe what they were looking at and as students began to grab things, Harry and Winnie began to grab food. Harry was food that was both good and healthy for him while Winnie grabbed basically any meat food and rarely grabbed other healthy good.

When Harry took a drink and almost spit it all out. He managed to spit it back into the cup and looked at it. Winnie, seeing the almost caused incident, sees Harry look at his cup with some anger. Winnie looked at her own cup and sees it was pumpkin juice and looks at Harry's cup and sees it was the same thing. She sees Harry scowls before Harry used his vampiric powers to freeze everyone but himself, Winnie, and Dumbledore.

Harry goes over to Dumbledore with his cup and set it down in front of him.

"What is this!?" Harry demand to Dumbledore in an angry tone.

Dumbledore looks inside then back at Harry "It looks like Pumpkin Juice. Is there something wrong with it, my dear boy?"

Winnie joined Harry and growled in warning at Dumbledore while Harry held his anger clear on his face and scowled and looked like he was baring his fangs "Vampires can't drink anything but blood. And even though I'm half vampire, this still complies with me."

Dumbledore sighs "Is there some way for me to make up for this accident?"

Harry held his stern look "Yes; I want you to get me a new cup but this time, fill it with blood." Harry then grinned, revealing his fangs.

Dumbledore nods and they returned to their seats before Harry unfreezes everyone and they proceed. It didn't take long before Harry's cup of blood to arrive to him and he drank it with some satisfaction.

* * *

When the feast had finally ended, all the Perfect Boys and Girls began to escort their fellow students to their house homes.

The Gryffindors arrived at the Tower of Gryffindor. Everyone goes to bed to sleep, except for Harry and Winnie. When everyone was asleep, both get up from their beds and went over to the living room. Harry was on the couch, doing some spells into the fire to communicate to the hotel. Winnie was looking over the schedules, clearing observing the two schedules and finding them similar. Finally, after some waiting, they heard some motion and looked at the source, seeing Mavis and Dracula entering the living room.

"Well? How did it go?" Mavis asked with some nervousness.

Harry grinned "Well; Professor Dumbledore attempted to expose me as Harry Potter. However, I didn't respond kindly to that attempt and didn't go to the stand until the name "Harry Dracula" was called."

Winnie frowned "He also exposed me of being a werewolf by calling my last name out when we basically told him NOT to."

Dracula growled "We gave him those orders and he decides to do something else! What is he planning in that mind of his?"

Harry shrugged "I couldn't find out since we were in front of people. Some were suspicious enough as it was when I talked to Dumbledore about the whole blood thing." He then growled "He purposely gave me Pumpkin Juice; that much I could tell. I think he was attempting something but instead of swallowing it like he had hoped, I spit it out and ordered a cup of blood."

Mavis' eyes narrowed "Please tell me that you managed to bring that cup with me?"

Harry grinned "Mother; you think I wouldn't learn much from everyone I know?" Harry pulls out the cup that had frozen pumpkin juices in it "Who would have thought that those frost capsules would be useful? Remind me to thank Uncle Frank for the present."

Dracula pulled out a plastic bag and I put the cup in there. He seals the cup and leaves immediately and Mavis kisses my forehead as well as Winnie's before leaving. I sighed before me and Winnie began to walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hotel…

Mavis and Dracula returned to the hotel and takes to the cup to the witches and after some time, the witches looked at both Mavis and Dracula.

"It would seem that there is some sort hidden from sight in the juice. If I had to expect it, I would say that Dumbledore was attempting to use some sort of juice that would eventually make young Harry forget about us and the hotel and Dumbledore would eventually find a cure for Harry to make him a pureblood wizard once more."

Mavis growled in disappointment as well as Dracula.

Mavis growled "I want to know what that old man is planning for my son."

"The barriers around Harry should keep him protected him for so long." Dracula added bitterly.

The lead witch looked at them "Harry is powerful as he is currently is. We can only expect Harry to hold out for so long."

Mavis looked at her father "What should we do now?"

Dracula looked at her and began to look over his options before looked out to the night sky "We may have to call my father to this. While it is not in his place to question what we should do next, I have a feeling he may be the only one who can help us against our enemy; Ablus Dumbledore." He looks at Mavis "What do you think?"

Mavis sighed "We give Dumbledore a warning. Should he not heed it, we'll drag grandpa Vlad into this."

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, and to expose what I plan for this story. While Voldemort is the true enemy here, Dumbledore is going to be like a semi-villain, in a way. Dumbledore is going to be desperate to restore Harry into a half-blood wizard but he wants to keep Harry in his sights so that is way Dumbledore is going to be half villain as well. Apologies to those who are Dumbledore fans but everyone knows how far Dumbledore will go for Harry.**


	10. Transfiguration and Potion-Making

The next morning...

Harry woke up first from his rest and was glad that he can't be burned by the sun since he is half vampire because the sun was shining on him. Harry began to get up, got dress into his wizard cloths, and walked into the living room and see the clock said 6:30 AM. Also, he sees Winnie on the couch, playing with her tennis ball. She noticed Harry's footsteps and look before putting away the tennis ball and walked up to him.

"Shall we get going before the others wake up and we get to class first?" Winnie asked to Harry with a small smirk.

Harry grinned, revealing his fangs "Let's."

The two got out the Gryffindor Tower and began to make their way down to the main hall.

* * *

Harry and Winnie arrived at the hall and see some people already inside. There were some students, most if not all were Perfect Boys and Perfect Girls, and there was three teachers present. There was Hagrid, Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. Severus looked at Harry and Harry could tell through their eye contact that he could see the inner Snape and all he could see in those cold eyes was pain, sadness, hatred, etc.

Harry and Winnie arrived to their spot and looked at all the breakfast and looked into his goblet, seeing the blood inside and Harry smiled 'If Dumbledore thinks he can do something with a small potion that was mixed into blood, he has another thing coming.'

Harry took his goblet and began to drink it with his fangs. Lucky for Harry, being a vampire and sucking the blood via fangs makes Harry ONLY suck the blood, nothing else like anything potion related. When Harry finished, he looked into his goblet and chuckled when he saw a small amount of wasted powder that was probably meant for Harry. Harry and Winnie began to eat their food when students began to fill the hall. When they had finished, they see Ron and Hermione joining them.

"I was wondering where you two were!" Ron shouted in some anger "Why didn't you get me up!?"

Harry shrugged "Well, I'm used with getting up early and Winnie is like me so we decided it would be best if you remain asleep Ron." He gets up "Meet you at class."

Winnie nodded and went to join Harry to the walk to Transfiguration.

* * *

Harry opened the door with no problem and looked inside, seeing nothing but a cat on the desk. Harry looked at the cat and grinned and walked over to it. Winnie was actually holding back from attacking the cat and Harry began to look at the cat.

"I never knew you could shift shape, Professor McGonagall." Harry grinned as he said that and the cat looked at him before it jumped and changed to the said witch.

McGonagall looked at Harry with some surprise "How did you know it was me?"

Harry grinned "Remember? Being in the house of Dracula, I am a shift shaper and can take forms of multiple animals. Some vampires of Romania can change just into Bat form but the others cannot even achieve that level of Vampiric powers." Harry went to sit next to Winnie "Oh, and you have markings that no normal animal have."

McGonagall had looked at she was surprised on so many levels that not only Harry knew it was her, but he managed to state out that he spotted signs of her cat form that screamed "Professor McGonagall!" and exposed her.

* * *

Later...

Students poured in and Harry hated the fact that he was in the same class with Malfoy. Harry was already finished with his homework and more since he was really early to class and Winnie was getting help from Harry. McGonagall had to admit that she was impress that Harry was very skilled in Transfiguration and he even performed some high class spell that would normal 5th or 6th year students could do since he was only a 1st year.

She did the same test to everyone else and they failed, unlike Harry and Winnie. She was currently in her cat form, still waiting for one more student and then, said student who was really Ron, opened the door and arrived. He was late and when he sighed that he was here and seeing McGonagall was not here. He went to the front of the class that is when McGonagall jumped and transformed back into her human form. Ron looked at her with awe.

"That was bloody brilliant..." Ron said and Harry grinned before helping Winnie solve her last problem and when Winnie finished it, she took it to McGonagall and she examined it before giving a " **O** ". Since they were finished, McGonagall gave them permission to watch what they already learned.

By the time of the bell, McGonagall told the class the homework and everyone left. Ron attempted to talk Harry into helping him but Harry refused and the punishment will be his late arrival. To say the least, Ron wasn't too happy.

* * *

Later in the Potion-Making Class...

Harry was drawing something, not even paying attention to when Professor Snape came in and began to talk. His attention was then taken from his paper when he felt Winnie tap his shoulders and Harry looked to where she pointed and sees Professor Snape's cold eyes locked on Harry.

"Harry Dracula..." Professor Snape said with some cold amusement "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry grinned, he knew the answer to that one easy "They make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death."

Snape looked at Harry with some interest and Hermione groaned that she didn't get the chance to answer.

"Impressive." Snape stated before asking another question "Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

"A Bezoar is a stone, taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from the most poisons." Harry answered, pretending to be bored and making a waving his hand around gesture.

Hermione's groan once again told everyone that Harry got it right and Snape growled in anger _'Just as arrogant as his father.'_ Snape thought in anger before smirking "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry grinned once more "They are the same plant which also goes by the name of Aconite."

That made Snape's smirk fall and Malfoy to scowled in anger. Snape held a curiosity look at Harry "Maybe I underestimate you, Mr. Dracula."

Harry pretended to yawn "Mr. Dracula is my grandpa Drac or his father, Great Grandpa Vlad." He looked at Snape "Oh, please, don't make me keep you. Keep going on talking about how great potion making can be."

Snape held back a scowl and turned to walk away to continue class.


	11. Broom Training and Seeker

Outside, in one of the many yards of Hogwarts, was a class. There was two lines of students, one side was Gryffindor and the other was Slytherin. Each student was lined up with a broomstick but was a foot or two away from being side-by-side with those brooms. Suddenly, a teacher came and began to walk down the center line between the row of students and brooms.

"Good afternoon class." The teacher said.

The students replied "Good afternoon, Madam Hooch."

"Afternoon..." Madam Hooch muttered before stopping at the end of the center line and turned around "Welcome to your first flying lesson."

Harry looked at her, hiding his grin _'Well, almost everyone except me. I learned how to fly by the witches.'_

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Hooch continued "Everyone steps to the left side of your broomstick." Everyone did as she said "Everyone stick your right hand over the broomstick and say up."

Harry did what she had instructed "Up!" Instantly, the broom went into Harry's grasp and Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Harry grinned and looked at Hermione "Are you that surprised? I'm no stranger to broomsticks, mind you."

Everyone, but Malfoy (who had his broomstick in his hand about just after Harry got his in his hand), was having trouble with getting their brooms in hand. Harry mused at the pathetic attempts of Ron until eventually the broom hit his face. Harry broke into a laughter while Winnie was doing her back to hide a giggle but couldn't and some other students were chuckle/giggling at the poor boy. Hermione paid no mind and Ron looked at Harry with a semi-angry expression.

 _"Shut up Harry."_ Ron muttered to him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Now," Hooch began to lecture once more "once you got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." The students began to do just that "Grip it tight, don't want you sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward steady, and touch back down." Hooch stopped and ready her whistle in her grasp "On my whistle. Three, two..."

She blew the whistle, which caused Winnie to cover her eyes in some pain. However, Neville was beginning to hover immediately and began to skyrocket forward and Hooch was demanding him to come back. Neville kept crashing into the walls without stop. Winnie looked at Harry.

 _"Harry, aren't you going to save him?"_ Winnie whispered.

Harry chuckled _"I will, only when he is about to die or severely injured."_

Neville was rocketing towards them and he passed Harry, who didn't move an inch while everyone jumped out of the way. Neville went back up and tried to pass a statue that had a spear. 'Tried'. His cape snagged him onto the spear and looked down. Harry looked at him, waiting for him to come down. Neville's cape tore and began to fall but Harry caught him by flying up to him with his vampiric powers and landed Neville safely on the ground and he was unwounded.

Neville thanked Harry for the saving him but Hooch took him away to the Nurse Wing to check anything. Malfoy had a ball that Neville got earlier today and took off into the sky. Malfoy looked at Harry with a challenging look "Come on Dracula! Too much for someone of your talent?"

Harry looked and grinned. He always did love a challenge so in response, Harry got on his broom but Hermione halted him "Harry, no way! Besides: you don't even know how to fly!"

Harry grinned at her "Are you sure?" and he took off heading up.

"What an idiot." Hermione stated behind Harry's back but Winnie heard it and growled.

Winnie demand "You take that back before I make you do it."

Hermione didn't take the demand well.

Harry flew up to him and was smirking. When Malfoy threw the ball, Harry dashed after it and managed to catch it with some stunts before it hit McGonagall's window. She looks at him with awe as he began to head down to the students. Harry arrived down to the ground and his fellow Gryffindor students began to cheer for him and Harry noticed Hermione on the ground, wounded but not bleeding and he looked at Winnie. Winnie kissed his check and whispered _"She insulted you, I defended you."_ and that is when everyone heard "Harry Dracula!"

They looked and see McGonagall staring at him "Follow me."

He began but Malfoy's snicker didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

McGonagall and Harry arrived at the Defense Against The Dark Arts room and McGonagall told him to stay outside the room while she went inside "Professor Quirrell, can I borrow Wood for a minute?"

Quirrell looked at her before nodding and Wood came out and that is when they meet Harry.

"Harry, this is Wood." McGonagall told Harry before looking at Wood "Wood. I have found you a Seeker."

Wood looked confused before looking at Harry and then his eyes' widen.

* * *

"Did you hear? Harry Dracula is the Gryffindor's new Seeker! I always knew he could do it!" The ghost of Gryffindor told his fellow ghost as Winnie and Harry passed by.

They managed to evade Ron, who was angry at Winnie for getting Hermione in the Nurse Wing. Winnie had a defensive reason and Harry as well as some other members supported Winnie's statement, making go free from trouble.

"You think I will do bad as Seeker?" Harry asked his zing.

Winnie shook her head "No. You are the youngest member to join in a century and you are a pro at things from broomsticks."

Harry smiled and took Winnie's hand as the two began to walk away, passing a trophy rack.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for an update. Now, I have been stress for some time now so again, I am sorry. Also, the reason why I skip the part of the hall mail think was because I saw nothing very useful about that part. But if you want to see what exactly happens there, I will gladly do it but the only thing you will receive is some disappointment for nothing exciting happens.**


	12. Quidditch Training

It was currently night time, in the Gryffindor Dorm. Winnie and Harry were playing a game of Wizard Chess since there was no signs of Hermione and Ron. It has been a few days since Harry was signed on as a Seeker for the Gryffindor team. They heard the entrance of the dorm open and they looked, seeing Ron and Hermione and Harry looked at the clock, it showed 11:30 PM. Harry leaned back and grinned while Winnie smirked at them.

"You're late, Weasley and Granger." Harry stated, not losing his grin.

Winnie then added "Off making out in the castle?"

Harry and Winnie began to laugh loudly at the blushing faces of Ron and Hermione before the clever witch shook her head.

"No, we found something on the Third Floor."

Harry and Winnie stopped and had a look of seriousness.

"I could have sworn that no one is allowed on the Third Floor." Harry stated in a tone that sent chills down Hermione and Ron's spines.

Winnie then added "Perhaps we should report this to the old coot and his precious cat?"

Harry looked at Winnie with a smirk "I like that idea..."

Ron got on his knees "Please, please, please don't tell! I don't want to be expelled on my first year!"

Harry looked at Hermione, who was huffing in annoyance and didn't beg. Harry grinned "I don't think Hermione cares if she gets expelled."

"I won't beg like a coward and a weakling because of something I discovered on the Third Floor." Hermione stated.

"And," Winnie challenged "pray tell on why it is so important?"

Hermione replied "I found a three head dog-"

"Cerberus. A three head dog is called Cerberus." Harry interrupted to correct Hermione "I thought you were clever enough to know what it is called."

Winnie grinned "Perhaps she isn't as clever as we previously though, my zing."

Harry grinned as well "Perhaps."

"ANYWAYS!" Hermione shouted "I saw a trap door underneath the paw of the Cerberus. I think it is guarding something." Hermione yawned "I best go to bed, I need to prepare for tomorrow."

Hermione left and Ron was following her. That night, Harry and Winnie decided to keep that into blackmailing material until such time comes when they are needed.

* * *

Harry was outside in the field with Wood and Winnie. Harry was carrying a big chest full of the Quidditch balls. He had super strength and Wood was grateful of just that. He had just told him something that Harry already knew of. Wood opened the box once Harry sent it down and pulled out the red ball from the middle. He handed it to Harry and then Harry gave it to Winnie to observe.

"This one is called The 'Quaffle'. The chasers take this ball," he then turned around and pointed to the three hoops "and try to put it through one of those three hoops." Wood turn back to Harry as Winnie handed him the quaffle "The Keeper, me, defend those hoops from the enemy team. With me so far?"

Harry scoffed "I know everything about Quidditch."

"Really now?" Wood points at the bludger "What are they made of?"

"Iron."

"What is their diameter?"

"Ten inches."

"Last question: What is their purpose?"

"They are to target random players to knock them off their brooms, due to them being bewitched."

Wood had an impressive look "Pretty smart of you. Never met a first year to actually know so much about Quidditch."

"Congratulations; I am your very first first year to be so smart." Harry said with sarcasm and earned a giggle from Winnie.

Wood had accidently let loose a bludger. Harry grabbed the bat, hit the bludger, and it was sent flying past a statue between two arms that held swords. Woods looked impressed "You would make an excellent beater."

 _"Harry..."_ Winnie whispered _"where exactly did you hit it to?"_

Harry grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Snape was walking through a hall when a bludger came crashing through a wall and hit him square in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall where the girl's bathroom was and the girls there screamed and began to attack Snape, who thought he was a pervert.

* * *

"I don't know?" Harry replied, not losing his grin and acting all innocent.

The bludger began to return and Harry froze it in mid-flight and put it back where it belonged then unfroze it. Wood looked at Harry before opening a hidden patch and pulled out a golden ball.

"This," Wood said with some awe while Harry admired the ball "is the golden snitch."

Harry held it and smiled "I like this little ball."

Wood smiled as it took off. It went up a few feet before Harry jumped at it and caught it and gave it to Wood, who took it and both Harry and Winnie went back to the castle, leaving Wood to handle the equipment.

* * *

 **Sorry if this isn't a long chapter but the next one should be long since I will be adding the Charm's class and the Halloween part together as one. I will post it somewhere next weekend so stay in tune in what I will do next. Also, I'm starting to make Harry and Winnie look like sort of mischievous students and they do not really much care for Ron and Hermione.** **See you next week!**


	13. Charms and Halloween

Harry was sitting on a chair, seating next to his zing; Winnie.

It has been some time since the whole Quidditch training and a lot of things was happening.

To start out first, Snape was in the Hospital Wing for the whole 'Peeping Tom' accident. It was later confirmed from the Headmaster that Professor Snape was hit by a bludger in the stomach and was forced into the wall, where (ironically) was the very same wall the Girl's Bathroom was. The girls had taken Snape to the Hospital Wing just ten minutes after beating him up worse. His condition was that he had two black eyes, several bruises, stomped to near death, all of his rips were broken, and several kicks right in the balls. Snape punished Wood for the whole 'bludger' incident and couldn't punish Harry and Winnie, because of one simple reason...

"The bludger had gotten lose and it attacked me to see how I fair in defense against such offense! I had no choice in the matter and grabbed the bat and swung the cursed bludger away! I didn't know that I had accidentally hit it to you!" Harry had stated while acting all dramatic and kept saying 'sorry' to him, but in the inside, Harry was laughing.

Harry had told Winnie that he used his vampiric senses to find out where Snape was and when he learned that he was in front of the wall to the Girl's Bathroom, he couldn't help it but just get some payback at him. Snape couldn't punish Harry and Winnie so he officially hated Harry and Winnie.

Anyways, Harry looked as his teacher for the Charm's Class: Professor Flitwick, was trying to show them how to use charm spells. Harry knew all the Charm spells, but he didn't tell them that. The main reason was:

"I hate paperwork." Harry said with a sigh of defeat, looking at the massive pile of paperwork on everything that should be known for Hogwarts to prepare for their new addition. **[Note: This was before he went to Hogwarts]**

Most people laughed at the reasoning, but not Dracula, Frank, and Winnie (because she didn't want to laugh at her zing). Dracula understood what Harry had to go through because he had to do a lot of paperwork since he was running a hotel for monsters. Frank also understood because it is always him who get the plane tickets and flights to the hotel.

"Do you all have your feathers?" Harry heard Flitwick say as he snapped out of thought. He sees Hermione showing her feather "Now, don't forget the wrist working we have been practicing."

Harry groaned in boredom. He remembers those and he had already told his teacher that he has already learned how to use magic, but Flitwick would hear nothing of it and was forced to do it or detention. Flitwick had no authority but he didn't want to displease her mother. He got back out of thought when he saw the class but himself and Winnie doing the wrist practice.

Flitwick looked at Harry, not happy he didn't follow along before looking at the class "Now, remember these words, Wingardium Leviosa. Now go on and try it."

Harry watched with some amusement as students try to use it but failed. Hermione wasn't even trying and Harry grabbed his wand and did the wrist motion "Wingardium Leviosa."

He began to lift up his wand and the feather began to fly upward. It floated higher and higher and Hermione had a look of shock and disbelief. Flitwick looked at Harry before shouted "Oh ho! Well done! See here everyone; Mr. Dracula has done it!" before Harry smirked at Hermione.

Hermione must have snapped because Harry saw her get up with an angry expression and did the same thing. She got praises but not as well as Harry did and that is when she used the spell to pick up Winnie. Harry had a look of anger before Hermione had 'accidently' pushed her towards the nearest wall. A lot of students laughed and that is what made Harry angry. He aimed his wand at her.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted and the spell hit Hermione, stunning her before Harry let her fall to the ground.

Harry rushed to Winnie and comfort her, while staring at Hermione. Ron was helping her out and Harry looked at her with hate.

"You know what? Maybe we should have joined Slytherin." Harry whispered with a cold gaze at Hermione, while who was still stunned, could feel the chills run down her spine "The next time you hurt Winnie... I won't care if I use the Cruciatus Curse on you."

Harry picked up Winnie and rushed out of the room in a blink of an eye. Everyone who heard him, especially Flitwick and Neville, shivered at the mention of such curse.

* * *

Later, on the Holiday of Halloween...

Harry was sitting next to Winnie, who was completely healed from the actions of Hermione. Harry had told Wayne and Wanda about what had transpired and the werewolf family was half tempted to kill Hermione for her actions. Luckily, Dumbledore had intervene and stated Hermione will be punished for her transgressions and her parents will have a talk about what caused Hermione to do such a thing.

Dumbledore had invited the Dracula and Werewolf families to this holiday since the Hotel was going to be close 'cause Mavis wanted to see her son again. There was candles in the air while there was a small section of the Gryffindor Table where Harry, Dracula, Mavis, Winnie, Wayne, Wanda, and the werewolf children were there. All Gryffindors steer clear there and the werewolf family, as well as Harry, still held a grudge against Hermione. Hermione was not in the hall at all while Ron was still with his brothers.

"So how is your year so far, Harry?" Mavis asked in some wonder.

"Oh, it was nothing special. They teach things I've already learned of, etc. I did help Winnie and her wand is almost finished." Harry said with boredom in the first two sentences before the last part was normal. "I honestly don't understand why I needed to come here. I bet I could out talent most, except for Dumbledore." Harry looks past her and stares at Flitwick "Although he threatens to tell you that I'm not joining in class activities, even though I know it all."

Mavis nods and was about to reply when Professor Quirrell came bursting into the hall "Troll!" everyone looked at him "In the dungeons! There is a troll in the dungeons!" Everyone continuous to look at him as Dumbledore gets up from his seat "Thought you should know." Quirrell stated before fainting and falling to the ground.

Immediately, all the students (except for Harry and Winnie) screamed in fear and terror and began to run towards the door. Harry was mentally chuckling at the amusement of this sight.

'If only I have brought a camera.' Harry thought with amusement.

" **SILENCE!** " Dumbledore's voice boomed over the screaming, halting the students "Everyone must please... not panic." His voice softened "Now, Pretects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, you will follow me to the Dungeons."

The students nodded and began to follow Pretects and both the monster families began to head back to the Gryffindor Tower and they were following from behind the Gryffindor group. They were about halfway there until they see Ron running to them.

"What do you want?" Harry asked in a bored tone.

Ron replied with emergency "Hermione! She doesn't know! We need to help her!"

"No," Harry said, killing intent leaking out towards Ron "WE don't. You can, but not us."

Mavis began to look at Harry "Harry, I know you hate Hermione for what she did, but I think she deserves a chance for once."

Harry began to growl before roaring out loud before looking at Ron in the eyes "Fine! Just this once! But you two owe me later in your life!"

Ron gulps and Harry, Winnie, and Ron began to walk away.

* * *

"Where are we going to find Hermione?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed "Hold on, let me do this." Harry's eyes began to glow green as his vision began to extend. It was until he finds Hermione in the Girl's backroom, the same one that Snape had went through that one day. "Found her. She's in that bathroom where Snape came crashing into." Ron was about to make a dash when something caught Harry's eyes and stopped him "Hold it. I see the troll on its way there now."

Ron struggled "Then lets go help her!"

Harry nodded and he grabbed Winnie and they were dashing away in a green aura, as in flying close to the ground. They arrived in a few minutes, only to hear screaming from inside. Hermione's screaming. The three looked at each other before dashing inside and see the Troll attacking the stalls. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Hey, braindead!" The troll looked at him "Yeah, I'm talking to you ugly! I'm betting that your mother is even more hideous!"

The troll roared in angry and began to swing its club at Harry. Harry froze the troll with his vampiric powers and used another power to shrink the troll down to the size of a nail. Then, Harry grabbed a jar and put the troll in it. He picked open a few holes in the lid to allow air in. Harry grinned at the its pathetic attempts to get free but all was failure. They began to hear feet heading their way and they looked, see three Professors. It was McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell. They had a shocked expression while I showed them the container.

"Now, I think rewards are in order." Harry boasted, which made Snape steam.

McGonagall sighs nods, Gryffindor gained 20 points while Hermione lost 10, so Gryffindor only got 10 points. Harry began to return to his family.

* * *

 **Hello everyone and I hope you liked that chapter. It took a bit of thinking and the reason why I made Harry to aggressive is because he holds a grudge against Hermione when he hurt Winnie. So, all in all, I have began to do some rivalry in this school. Also, if there are any people who likes pairing, I will accept any suggestions except for the HarryXWinnie since that is planned.**

 **Also, I had a project that was similar to Screwattack's Death Battle and Cartoon Fight Club but I have discontinued it. If you want to see what it is, then just comment it down and I will put it up. But I won't work on it until I finish this series. Oh, and I have other side projects that I have been working on that I have spare time on. I will show you the first of three parts but only AFTER the Harry-Dracula series.**

 **Anyway, keep in tune and see the next chapter next weekend.**


	14. The First Quidditch Match

Harry and Winnie were eating together in the hall. It has been some time since the incident with the troll. Harry didn't feel like eating anything since he was somewhat worried about his Quidditch match. Winnie knew this and didn't argue but did scold him to eat some of it. However, Ron and Hermione were different. They kept urging him to eat every bite but Harry had something against them.

Before Harry would scold them, the scent of blood came into his nose. It was not the blood in his cup, but rather the smell of human blood. He looked up from his plate and looked at the entrance and see Snape limping over to him. Snape stopped at him and looked at Harry. Harry grinned at Snape.

"Can't wait for the Quidditch match, eh Snape?" Harry asked in a daring tone, which made Snape scowl.

Snape replied "That's PROFESSOR SNAPE to you. And I'm sure you can win, since you took down a troll so very easily. Even against Slytherin."

As Snape began to limp away, Harry looked at him and asked "Hey Professor Snape, gotten bit by any Cerberus' recently?"

That made Snape halted immediately and he looked at Harry, keeping a very hard expression of calm "No, what makes you say that?"

This caused Harry to grin "I can smell you blood exposed, so that results of a recent wound and it is big so cut is out of the question. Plus with the fact that I can smell a dog scent where your wound is. So," Harry began to smirk even more "shall I go on or do you feel dumb enough?" Harry stopped to look all innocent.

Snape was in a rage and looked like he was going to murder Harry in a moment but kept himself in line since Dumbledore was watching. Snape turned and walked away. Harry grinned at this and went to look at Winnie, who was grinning as well. However, they began to hear hooting and looked up.

Flying over to where Harry, Winnie, Ron, and Hermione. Harry caught what the owl was carrying and had a good idea of what it is. Ron and Hermione wanted to help but Harry warned them that if they didn't back off, he would freeze them with his vampiric powers. They backed off, cause this was for Harry and Winnie to uncover. When they finished, they see it was what Harry had expected: A Broomstick. But what he wasn't expecting was the fact it was a Broomstick 2000 series.

Harry was actually guessing who would have sent it but he heard his owl, Hedwig. He looked and see Professor McGonagall petting Hedwig. Harry didn't expect her of all people to send him a broomstick. He smiled at her.

* * *

Harry was walking alongside his Gryffindor Quidditch Teammates. We arrived in a small compartment where players are supposed to be launched out into the field. Wood looked at me with some concern.

"Scared Harry?" Wood had asked and Harry replied with a hearty laugh.

Harry looked at him "I was born and trained to do this. My talent of being a seeker was descended from my wizard father to me. I knew how to fly a broomstick when I still learning how to walk."

Wood had a look of determination "Alright then."

Harry asked "How was your first match?"

"Uh... I don't really remember." Wood answered honesty with a expression that screamed 'amnesia' "I took a bludger to the head two minutes in. Woke up in the hospital a week later."

Harry hid his horror expression well 'Who could have caused that, I wonder...'

The doors opened and after a few seconds, the Gryffindor team got on their brooms and zoomed out into the air field. Some of the members were playing around. The commentary person, Lee Jordan, began to speak through the speakers.

 **"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts' first quidditch match: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor!"** Jordan shouted to everyone in the stands.

Harry was doing some stunts on his broom, playing around until he began to hover above the group. Jordan was now busy talking about the rules and everything to the crowd, especially to the first years. Harry could see Dracula, Mavis, Wayne, Wanda, Frank, and his other aunts and uncles. The Werewolf Children were among them but they were being bounded down by a spell due to their wild side. Winnie was seating next to Mavis.

When the bludgers, snitch, and the quaffle was release; Harry had decided to pull back. He let the Chasers, Keeper, and Beaters do their job while Harry wasn't even trying to look for the Snitch. His wizard father's seeker blood gave him the advantage of seeing the Snitch and the fact that he could easily scan the area with his Vampiric Powers (there was no rule against it XD), he could see it in mere seconds. But he was relaxing on the his broom.

And the funny part of it all was the fact that he was glued to the broom due to his vampiric ability to walk on any and all surfaces. Harry was laying down on his broom, high in the sky. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to him. Gryffindor was taking the league until a sore loser Slytherin used a Beater bat and hit a bludger at Wood. He was hit and he was send down to the ground in injury. Harry frowned and looked at the one responsible.

 _'Note to self; freeze that guy who did that and make it last for 48 hours.'_ Harry said mentally before his eyes wander to where another one of his team mates, Katie Bell, getting surrounded by Slytherins. They were attempting to ram her into something. Harry frowned and used his vampiric powers to have both Slytherin frozen and they began to fall and after some time, Harry unfroze them and they began to fly once more.

Harry chuckled until his vision caught sight of a glint of gold. Acting quickly, he got up and began to dive down there. Just when he was about half way there, his broom began to suddenly shake. Harry, caught by surprise, was sent off his broom. Harry's eyes widen and he kept a tight grip on his broom but he knew what was going on.

Someone was using a spell to curse and control Harry's broomstick. He looked at Winnie.

* * *

Winnie gasped as she saw Harry almost fell off. Mavis almost felt her heart drop.

"What's going on?" Mavis asked "Please tell me he is faking this."

Winnie shook her head "No, someone is trying to kill Harry! Someone is casting a spell on the broom! Mavis; scan the surrounding areas near Harry! See who is casting this spell!"

Mavis began to look around the stadium around Harry. He noticed two figures' mouths moving, but not in a social state, and eyes locked onto Harry. One was Professor Snape and the other was Professor Quirrell.

"Found two. Snape and Quirrell." Mavis stated.

Winnie took a pair of binoculars and began to look at the two "One must be casting a counter while the other is trying to kill him. The problem is that I don't know who." Winnie began to see their patterns and gasped "Quirrell is trying to kill Harry!" Winnie began to think _'Wow... Snape is ACTUALLY protecting him. That's a new one.'_

Winnie took out her newly requires wand and ran up to the stadium. She went behind the seats and casted a fire spell on Quirrell's cape. A person alerted Quirrell of this event and Snape managed to knock Quirrell from his eye sight.

* * *

Harry began to feel the broom stop struggling and got back on.

"Time to end this!" Harry shouted as he used Clairvoyance and found the Snitch before taking off after it. Slytherin's Seeker was already in hot pursuit of it.

Harry shouldered him, which almost made the Slytherin Seeker fall. The Seeker tried to come back for that but that failed. The snitch began to dive and they dove after it. It looked like it was going to hit the ground and the Slytherin Seeker began to pull up and Harry pulled up when the Snitch began to fly up. Harry began to stand on his broom and carefully walked closer to the front of it. He reached out and grabbed it. He managed to catch it but fell down in the process.

He showed the crowd it and Jordan's voice called out **"Harry has the Snitch! Harry receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"**

A whistle was blown "Gryffindor Wins!"

The entire Gryffindor crowd cheered, Harry's monster family cheered, and the Slytherin crowd was groaning in defeat at the lose. Hagrid was cheering, yelling "YES!", while Winnie was clapping at the victory. Mavis and Dracula were smiling and both entered their Bat Forms and flew over to Harry and returned to normal to hug him. McGonagall very happy while Snape was curious on who had helped him. Dumbledore was clapping as well.

Harry sees his fellow Quidditch members cheering at his success and they could hear the Gryffindor Crowd chanting.


	15. Chat with Hagrid and Christmas (Part 1)

"Nonsense!" Hagrid shouted as he, Harry, and Winnie were walking down to his cabin. Hermione and Ron would have joined but they were preoccupied "Quirrell would never do such a thing. He is too scared to do such an evil deed."

Winnie replied "Oh really? Then why is it that we caught Snape limping from a three headed dog bite wound?"

Hagrid looked at her, surprised "Who told you about Fluffy?"

Harry looked at him with an interesting glint "So, Hermione and Ron WEREN'T lying after all... They really did come across 'Fluffy'."

Hagrid told them that where he had gotten Fluffy. Hagrid then stated "Then I lend him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Philosopher's Stone." Harry finished with a smirk.

Hagrid looked at him with shock and surprise "How did you know that?"

"Well..." Harry trailed off.

* * *

 _[Flashback]_

 _It was during the night while everyone was asleep. Harry opened his eyes and looked around to see his family asleep. He transformed into a rat and slipped underneath the door. Harry traveled down to Hagrid's room and returned to normal. He silently moved his heavy coat while avoiding Hagrid's sleeping hand from grabbing him. He came across the item he was looking for and opened it, revealing a glowing red stone. Harry admiring it a bit before putting it back, making it look like it hasn't been opened by Harry at all._

 _Harry returned to the his bedroom and swore to find out what Hagrid was carrying._

* * *

 _Later..._

 _Harry was now in Hogwarts, it was shortly before the Broomstick Training. Harry was in the Library, looking for the answer for the red stone who had held before. He had finally found something and it was known as the legendary 'Philosopher's Stone'._

 _ **"The Philosopher's Stone was an artificial, rufescent stone with magical properties. It could be used to create the Elixir of Life, which extended the drinker's lifespan, as well as transform any metal into pure gold."** The book had stated in the text about the subject **"The famed alchemist Nicolas Flamel created the only Philosopher's Stone which (in 1991) was known to exist. Flamel used the Elixir of Life made from the stone to extend his and his wife Perenelle's lifespan for over six centuries."**_

 _Harry was surprised what he had just uncovered. What was the Philosopher's Stone doing here of all places when it should be in the possession of Flamel? Something was amiss and Harry was determined to find out what Dumbledore's plan is._

 _[Flashback Ended]_

* * *

"...and that is how I came to be knowing what Fluffy is guarding." Harry explained to Hagrid.

Winnie was holding onto Harry's arm, even more loving towards her Zing. There was so many components about Harry that made their bond very close. He was very intelligent, very protective, caring, loving, handsome, powerful, etc. These reasons were many on why Winnie barely leaves Harry's side. And she was like him in many ways, she was protecting him too.

Hagrid was slightly disappointed and very surprised. Harry had managed to get knowledge about the item that Hagrid himself was carrying. Harry had added the comment that Hagrid snores in his sleep.

"Well," Hagrid stated in nervousness "don't tell anyone else."

"I won't and neither will Winnie." Harry grinned "But I'm betting that Ron and Hermione will find out too. I may be smarter than Hermione, but that girl has the instincts of an investigator."

* * *

Later in the year...

It was around Christmas time.

In the main hall, there were students talking to each other. Not many students since a lot of them left. Harry and Winnie would have headed back to the Hotel but Dracula and Wayne thought it would be best if they stayed there. They tell them the reason but they didn't know a trade secret. Something special was happening back at the Hotel.

Anyway, Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard Chess. Harry was winning by a lot since he mastered the art of chess. Harry had cornered Ron's king. Harry made the final move and grinned.

"Checkmate." Harry stated as his castle had made the last move and cornered the king.

Ron groaned in defeat "That the 6th time you beat me! And each time, it ended the same way but different tactics! How can you be so good!? Are you cheating me!?"

Harry put his hands up defensively while grinning "Can't cheat in wizard chess. I've been playing this game since I was 5 years old. Pays to be a Vampire, we adapt to the world faster than normal babies. I was learning how to walk when I was 3 years old and I've learned how to master the broomstick around that age."

Ron just groaned again and just when he was about to ask for another go, Hermione came over to them "Ron, what did we talk about while we were in the Gryffindor Tower?"

Just when Ron was about to reply, Harry interrupted by saying "You two wanted to become Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I always knew you two were meant for each other."

Ron and Hermione blushed and looked away in embarrassment. Winnie giggled at their embarrassment.

"No!" Hermione and Ron shouted at Harry, who had to plug his ears from the united shout.

Ron looked at Hermione and she whispered in his ears. But Winnie and Harry's enhanced hearing allowed them to hear _"Remember to stay out of sight. Sneaking in the restriction section of the Library is dangerous. Try not to get caught."_

Ron nodded and Harry tried to play out the fact they heard it "Doing some silent vows of love?"

Hermione turned away and stormed off, blushing in embarrassment. Harry looked at Winnie.

"Things just got interesting, right my zing?" Winnie stated with a smirk.

Harry nodded and the two went to get breakfast.

* * *

 **Some of you have probably noticed the change in rate. Under certain circumstances, I may be able to do more than just one chapter each weekend. I will be focusing more attention on the stories and hopefully get all 7 stories done before the end of the year. As for options for the next crossover series after that, I came up with a few. Review me your answer to which one I should go with after the end of the Potter-Dracula series.**

 **Danny Phantom + Skylanders (Spyro's Adventure to SuperChargers, there will be a whole new crossover sequel if this is selected) [Warning: Will NOT do Skylanders Imaginators. So don't even expect it.]**

 **My Little Pony + StarCraft II (I've actually got a good start for the Wings of Liberty Crossover and already made plans for the Heart of the Swarm and Legacy of the Void. This will go through Wings of Liberty to the end of the End War, about after Amon's death. If requested with a lot of people wanting a sequel, I will try but can't make a promise)**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog + Minecraft + Zootopia + My Little Pony + Team Fortress 2 (Multiple Crossover, this will be like a miniature war-like story. But this one will take an extreme long time and I prefer it to be a last resort with no other project needing to be done. The base of this will be in Equestria and there will be Elements of Insanity involvement.)**

 **Naruto + Team Fortress 2 + My Little Pony (This will be more like a Naruto + Elements of Insanity)**

 **Sonic X + Minecraft + Zootopia + My Little Pony + Team Fortress 2 + Young Justice (Multiple Crossover, but this one will be based on mostly Sonic X since this will be in the human world in Sonic X and more. Elements of Insanity are included, but The Subjects (Painset and Magic Mare) will only being in the beginning as later in the middle will the actual EOI and pony freaks begin to appear.)**

 **Take your pick but my vote will be the 2nd one since I've already got a head start on it.**


	16. Christmas and Midnight Walk (Part 2)

It was Christmas Morning. Harry was coming down the stairs when he sees Winnie doing the same. They see the Christmas Tree and went over to it. They, apparently, were the first ones up. Again, no surprise since they have gotten used with waking up around 6:00 AM. They went over to the tree and see a ton of presents. Harry and Winnie took their presents from the stack and see that there were some for them. Oddly enough, they found a present in their piles from Mrs. Molly Weasley.

 _'Is this is supposed to be some sort of peace offering meant to help her son get our support?'_ Both Harry and Winnie asked mentally. They opened that first and see shirts. Harry had received a black shirt that had a golden written word of a 'H' on the center of it. Winnie seemed to receive a same thing but it was fashioned for girls and it was color pink with a golden 'W' on the front of it.

They began to look over the rest of their presents. However, they began to hear some footsteps and looked towards the Boy's stairs and sees Ron coming down. He was not surprised to see Harry and Winnie already unwrapping their presents. He, like many other students, had gotten used with the two getting up so early. Ron rushed to the tree and got some present for himself. He was surprised that Harry and Winnie seemed to have gotten his mother's made shirts.

"Well, I guess Mom decided to give you two something. I just don't know why." Ron said with confusion.

"If this was meant to be a peace offering from her, tell her that I don't get bribed so easily." Harry stated as he began to open another present.

* * *

We were just about finished opening presents. Harry had received some candy, books, notebooks, and other things. There was a few pictures of his uncles/aunts traveling the human world in secret. He had one last present and he opened it, revealing some sort of weird cloak. He grabbed the letter and began to read it.

"This was given to me by your wizard father to be passed down to you. I hope you put it to good use." Harry read from the letter and found no signed name to it. Harry is going to have to see who would give this to him. He held it up and began to examine it. But then something came into realization. But whatever it was, Harry suppressed it and tried it out. He wrapped it around his arm and it disappeared.

Normally, Harry would have panicked but Harry had a good idea and wrapped it around himself. His body disappeared where only his head was there. He walked over to Ron and Winnie, who were looking at their presents.

"Ron, look at me." Harry had requested, more like ordered, but still the same.

Ron did it and screamed like a girl. Winnie looked and see nothing but a head floating in the air.

"What happened to your body, Harry!?" Ron demanded.

Harry put up an act "Ron, something happened and I lost my body parts. The only thing I have left is my head. Help me please."

Ron suddenly fainted and Harry roared with laughter as he took off the cloak. Winnie sighed with relief that it was all but a trick.

"I always wanted to do that to him." Harry stated with a glee tone.

* * *

Harry and Winnie were walking around the castle hallways. They were allowed since they were night creatures, Harry being a vampire and Winnie being a werewolf. They began to hear fighting up ahead and they ducked. Harry took out his invisibility cloak and covered both him and Winnie. They went to see the course and see Snape pushing Quirrell to a wall.

"Serverus. I-I-I..." Quirrell stuttered.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." Snape stated coldly.

Quirrell stuttered his question "W-what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well of what I mean." Snape said instantly after he stated that questioned.

Snape began to get the feeling of him being watched and looked where Harry and Winnie were watching. He reached his hand out to grab something but it was nothing but fresh air. After confirming that it was nothing, he turned to Quirrell once more.

"We will have another chat like this soon." Snape stated "To decide where your loyalties lie."

At that moment, Filch came around the corner, holding a broken glass lamp "Professors. I found this," gesturing the lamp "in the restriction section in the Library. I already gotten word that Harry and Winnie are taking a midnight stroll and they were nowhere near the Library since this is still warm. Another student, who has no permission, is out of bed."

Snape and Quirrell stared at each other before dashing off to search for that said student. Harry had a hunch that it was Ron. When they were cleared, Harry took off the invisibility cloak. Both he and Winnie began to walk away like nothing had happened and they went into another room that wasn't a classroom.

But inside the room was a mirror. And it was a very strange mirror. When Harry looked at his reflection, there was supposed to be no reflection but there was one. And on Harry's left and right side was two persons. They were his wizard parents, Lily Potter and James Potter. Harry gasped in shock as he felt someone touch his shoulder and his reflection showed that it was none other than Lily doing it. He looked at his shoulder but saw nothing. He looked at Winnie and she was memorized at the mirror.

He could tell that she was staring at something else. Truth be told, Winnie was looking at something else. For her, it shows an older and more mature her with an older and more mature Harry with some kids. Most were werewolves while there was a few who were vampires. And in that reflection, Winnie was snuggling with Harry as both embraced each other.

Harry snapped her out of the trance and they turned around, seeing Dumbledore standing there. Harry didn't say anything to the old coot as he grabbed Winnie and the two were about to disappear in the night when Harry stated "I know you gave me the invisibility cloak."

They disappeared, leaving a sighing Dumbledore.


	17. The Forest Encounter

Some time later...

Harry was staring at the roof of the boy's bedroom quarters. He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do. Crhistmas was pass, he was acing just about everything given to him, and Winnie has learned how to use her newly acquired wand now.

"Boring..." Harry muttered as he kept staring. He needed to do something so he decided to the Quidditch training field to train some more on anything he should master at as well as do some stunts.

Harry was walking back to the castle. He spent 3 hours training and doing stunts but nothing seemed to work. As he was halfway to the castle, something snapped in his mind that made him halt.

 _'Why the sudden bad feeling?'_ Harry thought with some curiosity. Harry looked to where the source of this feeling was and see that it was the dark forest. Harry was always the adventuring one but knew the forest was dangerous. With the giant spiders, centaurs, and more; even Harry (who was a powerful vampire) didn't even want to investigate. So, he began to walk in. He was just about ready to call it in.

* * *

Harry began to take napping around midnight when he was awoken from his slumber. He got up and looked towards the forest, still feeling the bad vibe. His eyes fell onto Hagrid's cabin and sees the light on.

 _'Odd...'_ Harry thought with some curiosity. _'Who, besides me and Winnie, would stay up this late?'_

Harry had gotten dress and began to walk out of the window and began to walk down the stone tower. It pays to be a vampire that can walk on any surface. As Harry began to walk down the surface, he sees something in his eyesight and grins. It was Malfoy. Malfoy was trying to act all sneaking-like. Harry turned into his bat form and act like a normal bat in the night. Harry flapped his wings a few beats and landed on the fence. Harry looked into the cabin and see Hagrid with something in his kitchen glove hands. It looked like a big egg.

Inside with Hagrid were none other than... The two figures made Harry grin even bigger. It was Ron and Hermione!Harry began to fly closer and turned into a mouse and entered the house in a secret way. He began to listen in on the conversation inside.

"...And Harry is making me jealous of his superior skills with magic! And his girlfriend, Winnie-!" Harry heard Hermione say before being interrupted by Ron.

"Zing, Hermione. Harry and Winnie are zinged together, from what I have learned." Ron stated.

Harry heard a "Oh..." from Hermione before he heard a crash. It sounded like a head hitting a hard surface then he heard Hermione cursed "Why didn't I know that from the beginning!? That would have told me why Harry and Winnie are completely inseparable! And why Harry was so overprotective to Winnie when I harmed her!"

"Why do you hate Winnie anyways, Hermione?" Harry heard Hagrid ask her.

Hermione replied "Well, Harry and Winnie are together and I just want to be around Harry to just get to know him but he won't allow me and the only one getting the attention was Winnie."

"In other words; you're jealous." Hagrid stated with a chuckle.

Hermione, while couldn't see it but had the feeling it was the case, blushed in embarrassment "I am not!"

"Yes, you are." Hagrid stated while Ron muttered it in unison.

Harry began to hear cracking happening and heard Hermione state "Hagrid, is that a..."

"Aye, it is." Ron confirmed "It's a dragon egg."

 _'Knew it!'_ Harry thought with triumph. _'The size of that egg had to be a dragon egg. Though it could have been something else._ '

Harry began to hear Hagrid coo the little baby dragon that may have just hatched. Harry continue to listen in, trying to get some more information to black mail Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid (Not likely but just in case). He was about to leave when he heard Hagrid ask "Who's that?"

Ron answered with bitterness "Malfoy."

Harry got out and sees Malfoy running back to the castle. Harry smirked and flew past him and into the castle.

* * *

Harry arrived outside Professor McGonagall's office and transformed back to human form. He knocked on the door and heard a "Come in!" from inside and Harry went inside.

He sees the Professor in her witch robes and looked at Harry "What can I do for you, Mr. Dracula?"

Harry grinned "Why, Professor, you didn't tell me that other students besides me and Winnie were allowed out at night."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed "What do you mean, Mr. Dracula?"

Before Harry could reply, the door burst open and Malfoy came in. He was about to report something when he sees Harry.

This action made Harry smirk and looked at Malfoy "I caught Mr. Malfoy, Weasley, and Granger roaming around at night. I think they deserve punishment, right?"

* * *

Harry was sitting on the fence in Hagrid's yard with Winnie right next to him. He woke her up when he told her that Ron and Hermione were being punished alongside Malfoy. Harry managed to sweet talk McGonagall from taking away points from Gryffindor, stating that Hagrid had them come down. Hagrid, of course, caught on what Harry was doing and stated with false evidence that he had the two come on down. So no points were taken from Gryffindor but came to no surprise that Malfoy had no excuse and lost 10 points for Slytherin with detention as well and a call to Malfoy's father.

As for why Harry and Winnie were there; Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy are going to get escorted to Hagrid's by Filch then Hagrid is going to take them into the forest. To make sure that the three don't run away from Hagrid, Harry and Winnie volunteered to keep an eye on them with Hagrid.

Speaking of the three kids, Harry and Winnie see Filch walking over to them with the three punished kids. As for Hagrid's pet dragon, it was sent to Charlie (Ron's cousin) to set out into the wild with the other dragons. Anyway, Hagrid was all prepared for the forest.

So, the group went inside the forest.

Hagrid had his crossbow out and ready to kill. They were going deeper into the forest until Harry caught blood scent. Harry began to sniff the air, causing everyone to look at him.

"You smell something, Harry?" Winnie asked.

Harry answered "Yeah; Blood." He began to pin the source "Over here."

Harry began to run into the forest, which was pretty fast. Harry was jumping from roots, leaping from tree to another tree, and was doing all of that while doing mid-air stunts. When he came to the source, he halted close to the body and kneeled down to the source. It was a unicorn and the unicorn blood was leaking. Normally, Harry would have bitten into the flesh and drank the blood but Harry learned that drinking unicorn blood was a major sin and was taught to NEVER drink the blood of a unicorn or you will be branded as a traitor of vampire kind.

Harry was paying his respects and mourning the sacred dead animal when the others arrived. Hagrid went close and saw Harry praying the gods to allow safe passage to heaven for the dead unicorn. When he was finished, Harry got up and had an angry look "Whoever did this... has a dead wish on their head for drinking Unicorn blood."

Hagrid had them split up in groups. Hagrid had Harry, Winnie, Malfoy, and Fang go one way while Ron and Hermione went with him to another place.

* * *

Malfoy was whining about how all of this happened to him and Harry was getting sick of Malfoy's complaining. Suddenly, Harry caught another scent. More Unicorn blood and the group went to rush to the source when they see a black cloaked figure standing over the body of the dead unicorn, drinking its' blood. Malfoy screamed and ran for his life, Fang did the same, but Harry and Winnie held his ground.

The black figure turned to them and began to levitate off the ground. Winnie growled in preparation to attack while Harry got into a fighting pose "Bring it on, ugly!"

The figure began to make a dash at them. Harry felt his scar tingle. But before the figure could attack them, another creature came out of nowhere and managed to drive the black figure back and the figure made an escape. Harry and Winnie looked at their 'savior' and saw that it was a centaur.

"Greetings, Mr. Potter." The centaur greeted "My name is Firenze."

Harry frowned "I'm not Harry Potter. I am Harry Dracula, son to Mavis Dracula." He then smiled and pointed at Winnie "And this is my zing, Winnie Werewolf."

Winnie bowed in respect to the Centaur and that is when they heard Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione coming back with Malfoy and Fang. Firenze said his goodbye and left into the forest. Harry looked towards where that black figure fled off. He had an idea of who it was.

 _'Voldemort.'_


	18. Stopping Voldemort

Harry and Winnie were relaxing in the Gryffindor Tower's living room. The end of the school year was approaching and Harry was thinking about the whole forest encounter. However, that all ended in interruption when Ron and Hermione came bursting in.

"Harry, Winnie! We have a problem!" Ron shouted.

Harry, however, began to ignore the weasley "Oh, what is it now? Lost your breakfast to Malfoy? Or maybe you need to get your homework done so you came to beg to me because your girlfriend said no."

Winnie giggled while Hermione and Ron blushed in embarrassment and looked away. Hermione recovered first.

"Snape is trying to take the Sorcerer's Stone!" Hermione said bluntly.

That got Harry and Winnie's attention and they looked at them "Where is the evidence?" Harry asked. "Do you even have proof that supports that statement?"

Ron nods "Hagrid had told us of Fluffy's weakness and he also told someone else that I would guess as Snape."

"How do you know it was Snape? He's not such a bad guy when you get to know him." Harry stated with a smile.

Harry didn't tell Ron and Hermione, but both he and Winnie had become great friends with Snape. Harry knew of Snape's backstory with James Potter, his wizard father, but Harry wasn't going to be anything like his father. So he became friends with Snape, despite the difference, and they had quickly became friends. He learned some more about Snape. It turns out that he was the legendary 'Half-Blood Prince' and that he was once a follower of Voldemort but quit when Voldemort plotted to kill James and Lily Potter. He became a spy to work for Dumbledore, who was not even careless enough to tell Harry what his plan with Harry was.

"And how would you know that he isn't bad?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned "A little birdie told me."

Winnie giggled as Harry chuckled at the disbelief look of Ron. Hermione didn't seem to care.

"Are you going to help us?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied "Why should I? This isn't my matter."

Hermione growled "But Hogwarts will be at stake."

Harry looked at her "Do you think I care?" Harry asked her, ignoring Hermione's shocked expression "I prefer being at the hotel, learning magic from there and live a normal life like my own than being a pawn in the plan of Professor Dumbledore. The old coot is trying to make me forget who I am and try to reshape my into the image he wants." Harry glared at Hermione "So don't expect my to go and be a savior, I will not be a pawn in that old man's plan."

Harry could see Hermione seething in anger and both she and Ron left. Winnie looked at Harry and he was smiling.

"Let's get going. I'm sure that Voldemort will try to get that stone. Best we make up lost time and beat him to it."

Winnie nodded and the two got up and began to leave.

* * *

Harry and Winnie arrived at the door that led to the Sorcerer's Stone. They opened it with no problem and see a harp playing with Fluffy sleeping. Wasting no time, Harry opened the trap door and both he and Winnie jumped down while closing the trap door.

However, they found themselves in a tangling position.

 **-Zip-**

 **The screen instantly stops at this screen and a door is heard slamming open as I looked at the source.**

 **"For real?" Asked a light red, not pink or anything, skinned teenager. This teenager's eye color was purple, his hair color was blond color, he had a red jacket with a black shirt that had the triforce symbol on in. He had blue pants and red sneakers. Around his neck was a red Autobot medallion "Your starting puns now?"**

 **"What?" I asked. I was a teenage boy who had dark grey skin. I wore a white shirt that had the Decepticon symbol of it on the front of it. I had a black hoodie on with a symbol of "DE" on the back of it. I wore black pants and wore black and white shoes. My hands had black biker gloves that were fingerless. Around my neck was a purple Decepticon medallion. "Are you telling me that I cannot do some puns every now and then, Sonicdash?"**

 **Sonicdash face palm himself "But that was bad, even for you. Maybe as bad as Sans'."**

 **"Hey!" I had an expression of mocking shock "Are you saying that I'm very bad." Sonicdash was about to answer but I put my hand in his face "Don't answer that." Sonicdash kept his mouth shut "I may be a villain in some, if not most, but I try to make wonderful stories. I mean, I am part of the villain club."**

 **"You're not even signed up for one. You're more like Shadow the Hedgehog." Sonicdash replied "You're an anti-hero, not a complete villain neither hero. Your just... you."**

 ** _Sigh_ "Can I at least keep going with the story?" I asked to my fictional partner.**

 **"Fine. But we need to talk afterwards." Sonicdash replied before a door handle appears and he grabs it and opens the door and leaves.**

 ** _Sigh_ "I'm not going to hear the end of this." I looked at the viewers "Might as well continue. Sorry for interrupting your regularly daily schedule." I snapped my fingers and the screen unfreezes.**

 **-Zip-**

After landing, Harry and Winnie found themselves on top of vines. Harry grimace.

"Oh great, Devil's Snare." Harry stated with dislike. "And the fly flies into the spider's web."

The vines began to restrain the two. However, due to their great knowledge of these plants, they remained still and unmoved. The snare lets them go and they drop down to the ground below the snare without problem. When they landed, Winnie was saved by Harry, who landed on his feet from the fall without injury. He put Winnie down and the two began to walk towards the next trial.

* * *

There was a room full of flying keys. Harry and Winnie went to the door and tried to open it but no avail. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Alohomora." Harry stated and the door did not unlock "Must be enchanted to be anti-magic to spells. We'll have to open it the old fashion way."

Harry began to look up to the keys and began to look at them all. He found an odd looking key with a broken wing to it. He also noticed the broom but knew there had to be something to it that he didn't like. He began to run up the wall and he grabbed the key and came back down. None of the other keys engaged him, so he was safe. Harry unlocked the door and opened the door. Winnie went through and Harry locked the door once more before letting it go fly among the other keys. When that was done, Harry shut the door behind him and both he and Winnie proceed.

* * *

Harry and Winnie found themselves in a room full of wizard chess pieces. Harry would have gladly played along but knew that he could not. So, in order to skip the game, Harry grabbed Winnie and jumped very high. Harry, luckily, managed to have both him and Winnie dodge the slash from the large stone sword that belonged to the Queen chess piece. Harry and Winnie landed with no problems and began to continue.

Harry and Winnie were walking down stairs when they see Quirrell standing in front of a mirror. Quirrell heard their arrival and looked at them.

"You arrived a bit sooner than I expected. And you came with your girlfriend, good." Quirrell looked at Harry before looking back at the mirror "This mirror... I see myself giving the Sorcerer's Stone to my master. But how do I get it!?"

"Use Harry Potter..." A dark sinister whispering voice stated with malice.

"Potter!" Quirrell looked at Harry with some anger "Get over here, now!"

Harry held his ground "I am not Harry Potter. I am Harry Dracula, I refuse to low to that level. And I will not listen to your commands. If I wanted to, I could kill you right where you stand."

"Someone like you wouldn't kill me." Quirrell stated with confidence.

Harry smirked "You want to try your luck there, Quirrell? Or are you Voldemort now? I can never tell from Voldemort's face being on the back of your skull."

There was a small sinister chuckle from behind Quirrell "Let me confront him."

"But master," Quirrell stated with worry "you're not strong enough."

"I'm strong enough for this." Voldemort replied.

Quirrell did as Voldemort asked and when he finished, Voldemort's face appeared on the mirror. Winnie growled at Quirrell/Voldemort. Harry held his ground.

"Harry Potter..." Voldemort stated with a malice, chilling tone "We meet again."

"Voldemort. And it's Harry Dracula. Getting through your spiritual skull and into your ghostly dead brain." Harry stated with annoyance, getting sick of being called 'Potter' than Dracula.

Voldemort chuckled "Yes, you now see what I have become. And I know that you have the Sorcerer's Stone in your pocket." Harry checked his pocket and did find in there. So his reflection did more than made him look at ghosts of dead parents. "Harry, do you wish to see your mother and father again?"

The question made Harry mentally laugh. He wanted NOTHING to do with his parents. Well, not with his father anyway. His wizard mother, he had no problem with.

"You know, for being a dark lord, your lying is terrible." Harry stated.

 **( _*Bang, bang*_ "Uh oh. Good thing I locked and enchanted the door. No need for interruptions." I said then snapped my fingers)**

Winnie giggled at the unintended pun that Harry made while he held a smirk.

"Get him!" Voldemort ordered his servant.

Quirrell snapped his fingers and fire appeared all around the room. Then, Quirrell charged at Harry. But Harry was already ready to counter. He pulled out his wand.

"Taste my magical fury, dumb and dumber! Stupified!" The stun spell hit Quirrell but he blocked it. "Expelliarmus!" The spell had pushed Quirrell some distance away from Harry. "Hey Voldy, remember this one? Sectumsempra!" The spell hit Quirrell and Voldemort and there was a big cut on them.

Quirrell charged once more and managed to get past Harry's magical attack and Quirrell pinned Harry on the ground. Quirrell was going to try strangling Harry but he began to feel pain. A lot of pain. Quirrell screamed in pain and pulls away, seeming himself turning to sudden rock.

"What is this magic!?" Quirrell demanded in pain.

Voldemort scolded him for his stupidity "Fool! Get the stone!"

Quirrell looked at Harry and began to charge, this time for the pocket. Harry, however, placed his hands on Voldemort's face and Quirrell screamed in pain while Voldemort hissed in the agony Quirrell was receiving. After being pushed, Quirrell looked like he was going to turn to dust. And he did just that. Quirrell had turned to dust while Winnie went to hug Harry for the victory.

However, it was short lived when Voldemort's spirit began to rise from the remains of Quirrell. Harry grabbed the Sorcerer's Stone and held onto Winnie when Voldemort charged at them to kill them. When he did, he went through them and they fell to the ground together.

 _'Huh. Much like Romeo and Juliet. If we die, we die together.'_ Harry said then fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey there folks, sorry for not making a chapter so soon. And what you say, the whole "-Zip-" thing was not intended to be part of the story, it was probably what me and Sonicdash (a partner of mine) would have commented about my terrible puns. But the character designs that were in it were the best look of our OCs. I don't have a picture of my OC.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is the last of this. I have two options to pick which one I'll give you to pick my next Potter-Dracula story. Comment down which name you want and you have a total of 3 days to pick which one name I should use. And after those three days, I'll post my next chapter on the fourth day and I'll announce which name I'll use.**

 **Option 1: "Harry Potter-Dracula and the Chamber of Secrets"**

 **Option 2: "Harry Potter-Dracula and the Shadow History of Hogwarts."**


	19. End of the Year

Harry began to open his eyes and he noticed a figure in front of him. The figure was distorted since Harry's eye sight needed to adjust and that is when he gets hugged. His vision returns to normal and sees it was Mavis, his vampire mother. Around him was Dracula and another vampire, who looked different. He had light blue skin, he had pure white hair but looked bald, he wore a cape similar to Dracula's, and his eye color was light blue.

"Ah, my grandson has awoken from his slumber." The old vampire, Vlad Dracula, stated with a smile "Mavis thought she had lost you. But that Sorcerer's Stone is quite powerful enough to keep both you and Winnie from dying."

"Grandpa Vlad?" Harry asked, his voice was very hoarse like he hadn't used it in a long time.

"I invited him to Hogwarts to watch over you." Mavis admitted, tears were still streaming down her face. She must have been very worried.

"But why did you go down there to stop Voldemort?" Dracula asked in curiosity "You knew the risk but why do it anyway?"

"Because," Harry replied "I know it wouldn't matter if Hogwarts was destroyed and the old man was killed. But who is to say that he won't go to the hotel to slaughter us all? I wasn't doing this for the safety of the wizard world, I was doing it to protect the hotel as well as my friends and family. Winnie was with me on this, we wanted to show you all that we are worthy of your heritage and we didn't care about the wizard world."

Vlad and Dracula smiled at the bravery and the loyalty of Harry and looked at the bed next to Harry. Harry followed their gaze and sees Winnie sleeping peacefully on a bed as well. Around her was Wayne, Wanda, and the entire werewolf family. Mavis was now crying tears of happiness on Harry and he smiled, embracing Mavis in her crying state.

* * *

Harry was now wearing his vampiric clothes. He had missed the feeling of his vampire cape, shirt, pants, and more. Winnie was wearing her normal pink shirt. They were still in the Hospital Wing and they were talking about how they loved their adventures in Hogwarts. However, when Harry was finished with his list of things that he liked about Hogwarts, the doors opened and two looked. They see Professor Dumbledore coming in and Harry and Winnie held an aggressive glare at him.

"I see you two are up and about. How was your recovery?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry kept glaring "You can't fool us, Dumbledore. I know for a fact that you allowed Voldemort in the castle."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, all innocent "How would you know this?"

Harry smirked "I connected the dots. I know you had Hagrid take the stone from the vault, because you knew Voldemort was after it. So, you took it to Hogwarts to get Voldemort close as possible to me to have me be the 'savior' of Hogwarts and defender of the Wizard World. You knew that I was smarter than most students, even better than Hermione Granger that had a vast amount of knowledge of the wizard world. So, you knew that I would figure out where I would find the stone and who Voldemort would disguise himself as." Harry kept his smirk as Dumbledore had a surprised expression "I also know that Snape told you about who Voldemort was and you decided to use me to defeat the dark lord. But I have a question. Supposed to what would happen if Voldemort did get the stone and both me and Winnie didn't do anything?"

Dumbledore didn't respond. However, he was thinking _'I didn't think that far ahead. I just took a gamble that Mr. Potter would defeat Voldemort.'_

"I knew it." Harry stated, getting Dumbledore's attention "You didn't have a backup plan in case of that situation. You took a gamble. Well, let me tell you this; you old coot." Harry walked in front of his face "Gambles sometimes means that you lose. So I'm going to tell you this just once. 'I will not be a pawn in your grand plan. The next time something terrible will happen and that it involves my family, I'll lend the aid. But unless it doesn't involve my friends and family, I won't help you. I will only lend you aid for my own benefit. I'm not doing this for you or this plan of yours. Screw me again and I'll make sure I ruin your reputation utterly and completely.' Do I make myself as clear as I can possibly can, Dumbledore!?"

"Crystal." Dumbledore stated. He had no doubt that Harry could do just that so he knew he needed to tread lightly.

Harry nodded and both he and Winnie walked away from the Hospital Wing.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you all." Hagrid stated as students were boarding the Hogwart's Express.

Harry, Winnie, Hermione, and Ron smiled at their half giant, half human friend "There is always next year." Harry stated.

"I thought you hated the school." Hermione replied.

Harry answered back "I don't hate it, I just hate certain things. Besides, I need my wizard degree."

The four boarded the train. Harry and Winnie went into the seat they were on when they first came to Hogwarts. Ron attempted to join them but they 'banished' him since he called it the 'Monster' apartment. Hermione went with Ron, who the two sat with Ron's older brothers: Fred and George.

* * *

Harry and Winnie were relaxing and when the train came to a stop, they got off and went through the barrier. On the other side, they see Dracula, Mavis, and Wayne (who was wearing his disguise bracelet).

"Welcome back!" Mavis stated with a smile "Let's get back to the hotel."

Harry and Winnie nodded and the two began to follow their parents back. They did, however, ignore the Weasley family wanting their phone number to call them.

* * *

 **After I would consider four days since my last update, I have counted the wanted comments for the options and here is the score.**

 **Option 1: 5**

 **Option 2: 4**

 **So the next story will be " _Harry Potter-Dracula and the Chamber of Secrets_ " but I make the ultimate decision. If I ever feel like it, I can change their names.**

 **Thank you for reading this story and hope you have a wonderful day.**


End file.
